


دوئت پایانی

by AooBlue



Category: Final quartet, finalquartet, فراخوان رنگ ها, کوارتت نهایی
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AooBlue/pseuds/AooBlue
Summary: پایان همکاری دو ساله ی نیک و جری
Relationships: jarec, jery x nick, jeryxnick, nick x libra, جرک, جری و نیک, نیک و لیبرا





	1. روزی روزگاری سال ها پیش

با قدردانی فراوان از عسل  
صدای نیک در ذهنش هم مخملی و نرم بود.کاملا بر خلاف آشوبی که در اطرافشان جریان داشت،درون فضای ذهنی پر از لبخند ملیح او شده بود. می دانست دارد اعصاب او را خرد می کند. اخم او،شریک اندیشه هایش، تشعشعی رادیواکتیو بود که به فضا های ذهنی شان نفوذ می کرد.  
_مجبورم اصرار کنم که وجود داره._  
موجی از هاله های سرخ پشت سر ش سر بر آورد. نیک با قدرت تمام داشت مته ی هاله ی هجومی اش را به جلو و طبقه ی بالا فرو می برد. هاله ی دفاعی اش در همان جهت به اهتزاز در آمده بود تا جلوی حمله های رو در رو را بگیرد. چشمان تیره ی او باریک شده بودند و اصلا متوجه نبود چه هیولایی پس گردنش چنبره می زند.  
نیازی هم نداشت بداند. سدی از هاله ی سفید پشت سرش سر بر آورد و موج سرخ روی آن شکست.  
+این بازیا رو تمومش کن+.  
نیک فشاری را در ذهنش احساس کرد که خوش نداشت تحت تاثیر آن قرار بگیرد.با نفس ملایمی هاله ی صاعقه گون خود را گسترد. گذاشت تا حد مهی کم رنگ کش بیاید. داشت با ترس حمله می کرد .این دم دست ترین سلاح وقت نبرد، موثر ترین آن ها هم بود.  
با فشار دو هاله ی هجومی بر سپرش لبه ی پله تلو تلو خورد.انگشتانش را دور نرده های پله محکم کرد.هاله ی هدایت گری اش را زیر سایه ی هجومی جلو فرستاد.مقدار کمی مسخ کارش را راه می انداخت. به مقداری که دشمنانش را سست و حواس پرت کند.  
یک فشار نهایی کافی بود تا هر پنج نفر را درهم بشکند.  
هنگامی که با پوشش او درست پشت پاشنه هایش بالا می رفت.هاله ی سرخ به هر نقطه ی طبقه ی بالایی سرک می کشید و چون داسی نرم سرهای مانده را می برید. با وجود سپر برافراشته ی او آتش از عقب می بارید. در فضای ذهنی شان نیک متوجه پژواک هایی از ضربه ها که به او می خورد بود. او بدجور درگیر بود.  
سیگنالی به خلاصگی یک رنگ را برای شریک ذهنی اش فرستاد که با بی اعتنایی محض مواجه شد. به طبقه ی سوم پا گذاشت و در را پشت سر هم تیمی اش بست. ثانیه ای طول نکشید تا در با فشار هاله ی عملگری قر شد.  
قلمبه ی در فلزی به اندازه ی قابلمه ای کوچک بود که باعث شد نگاه ناراضی ای را در عالم واقعیت روانه ی شش هفتم کند.و البته که چشم شش هفتم به جای دیگری بود.  
همین طور که صاعقه ی سرخش باری دیگر آماده ی برخاستن می شد در فضای ذهنی اش گفت: چند نفر موندن؟ جواب شش هفتم تا دو ضربه ی دیگر به در نیامد.آن هم بی نهایت مختصر بود: چهار تا.  
نیک به شش هفتم پشت کرد تا در را با هاله ی دفاعی اش تقویت کند. شش هفتم داشت با وجه تحلیل گری اش جواب می داد.  
می توانست سه هاله را ان سوی در تشخیص دهد.با کمال تعجب فقط یکی شان هجومی بود .دو سر دیگر اژدها دفاعی و هدایت گر بودند. نفر چهارم کجا بود؟  
آه!متاسفانه بی فایده بود سر این که قرار بوده ماموریت ساده ای داشته باشند حسرت بخورد. چون اصولا کسی آن ها را برای کار های ساده استفاده نمی کرد. خواسته بودند بهترین تیم هجومی ضمن ویران کردن پایگاه حامیان نگاهی به اسناد محرمانه شان بیندازند.  
او ضمن بررسی سناریو های مختلف حمله به اژدهای سه سر پشت در و جست و جوی سر چهارمش،بحث قبلی اش با شش هفتم را از سر گرفت  
_نظرم رو بر مبنای جهالت ذهنی پر مشغله رد می کنی؟_  
شش هفتم به جای بی محلی به او گذاشت مقداری از داده های سرور حامیان بر سرش بریزد.او حجم وحشت آور صفر و یک ها را چون نسیمی سبک کنار زد.این موضوع را در ارتباط ذهنی روان ساخت که می داند بالا و پایین کردن اطلاعاتی در این حجم برای شش هفتم چیزی نیست و بهتر است جواب او را بدهد.  
در این ضمن جست و جو گرش را یک طبقه ی دیگر هم پایین فرستاد.هنگامی که دید قدرت تشخیصش در حال افت است علامتی کوچک به ذهن نفری دیگر داد.حس گری که در فاصله ای امن منتظر بود تا هاله های او را تشدید کند.  
تسلط نیک روی جست و جوگرش برای نیم ثانیه از دست رفت و تصویری چنان رنگارنگ پیش چشمش گسترده شد که مجبور شد ذهنش را عقب بکشد.  
هنگامی که برگشته بود سر منظم سازی نفسش هم تیمی دلبندش تصمیم گرفت جواب بدهد.  
از سر مسئولیت پذیری الان نمی خوام درگیر تئوری پردازی بشم که به درد تحلیل گر های وسواسی می خوره.  
اشاره ی ظریفی به تحلیل گر خاموش نیک بود. خشنودی او از این که موفق شده کنایه ای از جری بیرون بکشد به فضای ذهنی شان نور پاشاند.  
میزان رضایتش از چنین مسئله ی تکراریی تعجب برانگیز بود. باعث شد نیک بفهمد کسی دارد تمایل او به پر حرفی را افزایش می دهد. چه تلاش ناشیانه ای برای منحرف کردن حواسش.  
حمله ی سرخوشی را به صورت برابر به هرسه دشمن برگرداند.پس آن چهارمی کجا بود؟  
_داری می گی به قوه ی تعقل هم نوعان پرخاشگرمون اعتقادی نداری؟_  
+ربطی نداره+.  
_با این مقدار ناچیز واژگانت دارم شک می کنم که با موجود هوشمندی مکالمه می کنم_.  
اگه هجومی اعلا وجود هم داشته باشه دلیلی نداره یکی شون با چنین الگوی پراکنده ای حمله کنه.  
اجازه داد شش هفتم به عمق یاس و تحقیر او پی ببرد. هجومی اعلا سلاحی بود که حامیان هرگز راضی نمی شدند آشکارش کنند .باید هم زیر پوستی به کار می رفت.  
+با توجه به این ها بازم جوابم همینه+.  
نیک جاخورد. گاهی از دستش در می رفت که کدام افکارش به فضای ذهنی تراوش می شوند. مه لاجوردی اش از زیر در بیرون خزید تا اندکی هیپنوتیزم را روانه ی هجومی بیرون کند. مخدوش کردن ذهن عملگری آماده کار آسانی نبود.  
حمله ی اضطرابی معده اش را به هم ریخت. جالب این بود که با وجود آگاهی اش از مصنوعی بودن این احساس تاثیر آن کم نمی شد.به قطر سپر دفاعی اش افزود. هجومی مه لاجوردی او را عقب زده بود. چیز ناراحت کننده ای نبود...نه موردی که او را نگران کند.  
یا در واقع بود.متوجه نوار های لاجورددی هدایت گر دشمن شد که دورش را گرفته بودند.نفر چهارم انگار اصلا در ساختمان نبود.اصلا چه طور به این زودی ...سیخونکی دیگر به سپرش باعث شد اندیشه اش نا تمام بماند.  
_نیشخند غیر مادی شش هفتم در گوش هایش پیچید.+کمک می خوای؟+ _ یعنی می گی خوب نقش کیسه بکس رو بازی نکردم و بازم باید برات وقت بخرم؟ چه تنفر شدیدی از من داری.  
با این که اطمینانش به خود داشت در پس سایه های اضطراب رنگ می باخت می دانست ساختمان را درست جست و جو کرده است.اگر نفر چهارم این جا نبود اگر ناگهان از میدان دیدش غیب شده بود...  
ذهن جست و جوگر نیک مثل آبشار از نزدیک ترین پنجره بیرون ریخت.چهارمین مستعد بیرون پریده از پنجره کجا بود؟  
سپر سفیدش را همچون چکشی روی هاله ی سرخ کوبید و اضطراب را دود کرد.آذرخش سرخش چون ماری گرسنه پرید روی سر دفاعی ای که هاله اش را دور هدایت گر پیچیده بود.  
هجومی با جانی تازه به دفاع او زد اما سپر نیک با تمام قدرت روشن بود.دفاعی از خط گذشت و نیک بی معطلی رفت تا از شر هدایت گر خلاص شود.خیابان خالی بود...  
_ذهنی پرسید _اون نفر چهارم چی بود؟  
به نظرش رسید شش هفتم جا خورده است.  
+هیچی.معمولی بود+.  
البته که کسی سه طبقه ساختمان را پایین نمی پرید!  
+چه گندی زدی؟+  
هدایت گر داشت از خط رد می شد و فقط آن قدری به عقل نیک رسید که از جلو در کنار بپرد.چشم های جری بالا آمدند.بدون این که به آن ها بنگرد متوجه برق حاصل از فهم شان شد.  
در منفجر شد.طوفان هایی از فلز و سیمان به سپر های دفاعی بغل به بغل آن ها کوبید. نیک گوش هایش را گرفته و چشم هایش را بسته بود اما راهی نبود تا تمام تاثیرات بمب را نادیده بگیرد.گوشه ی ذهن جری پر از داده های سوخته شد.  
در میانه ی اتاقی سوراخ سوراخ که هم آسمان بیرون هم طبقه پایینی از همه جایش پیدا بود پرسید:  
_فرصت شد همه رو بررسی کنی؟_  
جری یقه ی او را گرفت تا سرپایش کند.  
+قطعا نه+.  
حداقل به نظر می رسید مرد معمولی جز دو مسلسل و حمایت یک هجومی و هدایت گر سلاح دیگری ندارد.  
سر نیک گیج می رفت و می دید که هاله ی سفید جری موج بر می دارد.هجومی که وارد اتاق شد با کشیدن زایین و برتا ها دست به کار شدند.  
چهار و شش هفتم مانند لبه های قیچی،موج های یک گرداب و انفجار یک ستاره حرکت می کردند. جری با شلیک ممتدد برتاهایش به هدف سر معمولی هجومی دشمن را مجبور می کرد روی اسلحه ی او تمرکز کند، نیک با صاعقه های پی در پی دامنه ی هاله ی هجومی را کوتاه می کرد. سپر هاشان متراکم شده بود و مدام در مسیر های احتمالی گلوله های مسلسل ظاهر می شد تا آن ها را منعکس کند.  
نیک هرگز نمی گفت از این کار لذت می برد. دروغ پستی بود. او دیوانه ی رقص جنونشان بود. گلوله ای طره ی موهای سیاه او را از صورتش کنار و پشت گوشش زد. پیش بینی اش از اسلحه ی هجومی : غم.بی چارگی. زایین را تاب داد. هدایت گر جاخالی داد اما هاله اش در آغوش محکم لاجوردی جری لرزید.  
هجومی از خط گذشت و معمولی مرد. هنگامی که بالای سر جنازه ی هدایت گر ایستاده بودند اندیشید اگر کم تر فوق العاده بودند رقص بیش تر طول می کشید. اگر تا این حد فوق العاده نبودند رقص اصلا رخ نمی داد.  
نیم رخ شش هفتم چیزی را بروز نمی داد. بازتاب افکار در فضای ذهنی شان نیز.  
_با این چهره ی پر صلابت آرومت سعی داری ادای چی رو دربیاری شوالیه ی پاک و بیگناهم؟_  
حتی به این صورت هم پاسخی دریافت نکرد.چه خسته کننده.


	2. آرامش مقر و جزیره

اتاق ساده و تقریبا خالی بود. میزی بلند،فراز وفرود های ممتد کیبورد و چهار نفر آدم. نیک انتهای میز شش نفره را اشغال کرده بود. دورترین نقطه نسبت به شش هفتمِ گوشه ی بالایی میز.دختری کنار جری نشسته بود و بنا بر گفته ی مختصر و مفید او گزارش را تایپ می کرد.  
معلوم نبود نیک دارد دستی که روی میز دراز کرده را تحسین می کند یا از فراسوی امتداد آن شش هفتم را زیر نظر دارد. قل قل آب سردکنی بلند شد که حس گر سعی داشت از بدنه ی پلاستیکی اش لیوانی آب بیرون بکشد.  
نیک به تازگی تبدیل به آخرین راه حل زیر شاخه ی هجومی آسیا شده بود. در واقع بهترین و سریع ترین راه حل. اما هر ساعتی که در جزیره می گذراند کوته بین متکبری از ترکیب تیمش ایراد می گرفت. تیمی که برخلاف تمام استاندارد ها و ضوابط موجود سه عضو بیش تر نداشت،ژنراتور بی حساب و کتاب آبی رنگی را به عنوان حس گر بر دوش می کشید، نوجوان سه یک تمام نکرده ای که حتی عضو تیم هم نبود در تمام اموراتشان فضولی می کرد و دو عضو موثر آن با ارتباط ذهنی دائمی انرژی خود را بی جهت تحلیل می بردند.  
دختری که حرف به حرف جری را به شکل کلمات در می آورد موهایش را به صورتی شیک کوتاه کرده بود اما عینک طبی ورزشی اش تناسب ظاهر او را به کلی درهم می ریخت.  
صدای جری شامل هیچ افت و خیز اضافی نمی شد.قسم می خورد فرکانسش از پاندول یک ساعت یک نواخت تر است. در عین حال آهنین بود. مقتدر. ایراد دیگری که تیم او داشت این بود که واقعا معلوم نبود هدایت گرش کیست.  
حس گر لابد هنوز با آب سرد کن درگیر بود چون نیک او را پشت میز نمی دید. می توانست اجازه دهد تنها مشکل امروز شان منظره ی حس گری دست و پا چلفتی و دوباره نوشتن گزارشی رد شده باشد. روزی آرام در مقر.  
که به اخلاق کاری نیک نمی خورد.صدای او متعلق به اتاق خشک نبود. آوای شاهزاده ای جوان بود که گویی موسیقی یک مهمانی مخفی از پس آن بر می خواست. پرسید: «سرعت پردازش مغز یه تحلیل گر چه قدره؟»   
حس گر از کنار آب سرد کن من منی کرد. دختر تایپیست از بغل لپ تاپ نگاهی پر اعتاب به او انداخت.  
نیک با شکیبایی روباه گونه ای منتظر ماند. جری بدون سر برگرداندنی_البته که حاضر نبود او را مورد عنایت چشمانش قرار دهد_ گفت:«حرفت رو سر راست بزن.»  
_به خاطر کندی مغز هدایتگر-تحلیل گر- جست و گرت در صد موفقیت ما از پنجاه کم تر شده. موقع مبارزه هاله هات رو فرستاده بودی تعطیلات. من که ندیدم جز با عمل گر هات کاری انجام بدی.  
در ارتباط ذهنی شان فشردگی و تنش به وجود آمد.درون اتاق همین طور. نیک با دهانش حرف زده بود تا حتی حس گر بداند چه گندی به ماموریتشان خورده است.  
حدس می زد جواب جری چیست و او هم می دانست که نیک می داند با این حال همان جواب کوتاهش را داد:«به صلاح دید خودم عمل کردم.» اطلاع قبلی نیک درباره ی پاسخ او از اعصاب خرد کن بودن این جواب نکاست.  
با چهار انگشتش روی میز ضرب گرفت:«صلاح دیدت بالا تر از دستوریه که مستقیماً فرمان می داد با سرعت تمام عمل کنی؟» چهره ی شش هفتم به حالتی از تمسخر سرد در آمد:«اسم خواهش های خودت رو دستور گذاشتی؟» چیزی نمانده بود تا هاله ی قرمز نیک افسار هایش را بدرد اما او به پوزخندی کفایت کرد:«با بیوه های عذادار باید ملایم برخورد کرد.»   
عسلی چشمان شش هفتم از خشم سوخت. وز وز آب سرد کن و کیبورد هر دو به پایان رسیده بود. نیک گمان می کرد خودش را آماده کرده است ولی ترسید. هجوم جری عصبانی حواس او را منجمد کرد. بلند شد تا جاخالی استادانه ای بدهد اما فقط به همین کار رسید. با ساعدی عصبانی زیر گلویش به دیوار میخ شد و پیکر از خشم گداخته ای رویش چنبره زد.  
تایپیست گفت:«باید به اطلاع جفتتون برسونم که در بازه. یکی می بینه بعد باز دردسر میشه.» جری چشم چرخاند. نیک دلیل آن را بر زبان آورد:«تو این ساعت کسی رد نمیشه.» تایپیست با کلافگی رو برگرداند.  
نیک به نوازش ساعد قدرتمند جری پرداخت:«یه کم فکر کن.داری خانوما رو ناراحت می کنی.این راه درست دل...» مشت جری همان قدر درد داشت که حسابش را می کرد.  
او زمزمه ای تهدید آمیز سر داد:«بفهم پای چی رو میاری وسط چهار هفتم.» «کاش ذره ای از حساسیتت رو صرف ارزیابی ماموریت هاتم می کردی. دو ماهه به آویز دمم تنزل کردی. به درد همینم نمی خوری. چت شده؟»  
حرارت عصبانیت داشت گرمش می کرد. رعایت وقار را بی خیال شده بود. در این دو ماه چند بار نزدیک بود صرفا به خاطر کاهلی این متکبر جان دهد؟ مهم تر از آن نتایج هر ماموریت بدتر از قبلی بود. می خواست سر این یکی ابروی خدشه دار شده اش را صیقل دهد ولی جری که اطلاعاتش را تحویل ناکر داد...  
با دست به تایپیست اشاره کرد.دختری که جست و جو گر-تحلیل گر بود :«می دونی چرا هی میارمش اینجا؟ چون یه شیش هفتم زیر دستمه ولی انگار نه انگار تحلیل گر دارم.» جری که او را رها کرد نفس راحت حس گر به گوش هایش رسید.  
شش هفتم با همان بی محلی همیشگی اش گفت:«من کاری که صلاح می دیدم رو انجام دادم.» نیک پوزخندی زد:«کاری که به عنوان عملگر صلاح می دونی رو انجام دادی.من ازت عمل گر نمی خوام.» جری رو برگرداند.دو ساعت حرف زده بود برای...  
جری گفت:«شکایت دیگه ای هم داری؟» پس حداقل او گوش می داد.نیک اضافه کرد:«و برای مکالمه ای ساده مجبور شدم چهره ای که حاصل زحمات درمان گرای تولد مجدده رو به خطر بندازم.» با ارتباط ذهنی به او رساند که یه استفاده ی درستی از این جا بکن.  
جری در آستانه ی در برگشت. دیگر عصبانی نبود. نیک درست درک نکرد می خواهد چه احساسی را مخفی کند:«اگه یه بار دیگه بخوای با من نمایش راه بندازی مردی چهار هفتم.»   
جری از او متنفر بود. مثل شیری که از مگسی کوچک متنفر باشد. دندان های نیک روی هم فشرده شدند و مخزن آب سرد کن منفجر شد. حس گر جیغی زد ولی بلایی بدتر از خیسی سرش نیامده بود.  
تایپیستش بیرون رفتن ژنراتور عصبی و آشفته را به تماشا نشست سپس لپ تاپ را بست و به سوی نیک هل داد.  
او برای دو هفتم جست و جوگر-تحلیل گر ابرویی بالا برد:«قرار بود عوض دید زدن ریخت مرد آلمانی آراممون گزارش رو بنویسی.» دختر دماغش را چین داد:«خودت خوب می دونی من برای کار یاد گرفتن میام نه واسه دید زدن اون عنتر و نه واسه این که گیس و گیس کشی پسربچه ها رو تماشا کنم.» کاری از دست نیک بر نیامد جز دیدن این که دخترک چهارده ساله چه طور در اتاق را به هم می کوبد.  
***  
زمان حال.جزیره  
لیبرا طوری می خندید که صندلی اش با او تکان می خورد. و واقعا داشت سعی اش را می کرد که آرام بگیرد. آخرین چیز هایی که انتظار داشت از زبان او بشنود همین ها بود.  
نیک دستمال کاغذیی به سمتش دراز کرد. خوبی نیک این بود که به این راحتی ها ناراحت نمی شد.  
لیبرا گفت:«باورم نمیشه.» نیک دستش را به آرامی تکان داد. گویا این مسئله کوچک ترین اهمیتی نداشته است:«هر چهار تامون جوون بودیم و هر سه باهوش تر از این که زبونمون رو نگه داریم.» لیبرا با دقت تمام خاطر نشان کرد:«پس هوش جری رو تایید می کنی.»   
«به انتخابم برای مدافع و هدایت گرت اعتماد نداری پرنده کوچولو؟» لبخند روی لب های لیبرا هنوز گرم بود:« همیشه دارم.»  
«پس برم سراغ داستان اصلی یا به مقدمه چینی بیش تری نیازه؟» «فکر نکنم چیز بامزه تری هم باشه.» «مگر این که برات جالب باشه چه پیشنهاد هایی از بانوان دریافت می کردم.» لیبرا دلیلی نمی دید نیک بخواهد موضوع را با او در میان بگذارد. یعنی هیچ وقت به او...گفت:«به نظرم جزییات مهم زندگیت رو می دونم.» نیک انگشت اشاره اش را بالا برد:«نکته همین جاست.پیشنهاد هاشون برای من نبود.چون نارسیس بی اعتنای ما جوابشون رو نمی داد منو مخاطب قرار می دادن.بالاترین مبلغی که در عوض معرفی شنیدم...» چهره ی پرنده کوچولو بدون لبخند و هر گونه اشتیاقی جدا زشت می شد. ممکن بود کسی چین ابرو هایش را به عنوان نشانه ای از بیزاری در نظر بگیرد.  
بنابراین او پولی که قرار بود بگیرد را بی خیالش شد و ادامه داد یا بالاخره شروع کرد.  
***  
غذا خوری میلز جایی بود که همه می رفتند بنابراین محل مناسبی بود تا ببیند شعله ی زمزمه های بدگمان به او چه طور بالا می گیرد. پس زمینه ای بهتر از این برای روزنامه خواندن سراغ نداشت.  
نیم صفحه ی کامل را به همان مطلبی اختصاص داده بودند که سعی کرده بود حین ماموریت با شش هفتم در میان بگذارد. (البته تمام تلاش هایش برای گپ زدن با او در درجه ی اول برای خراشیدن اعصاب شش هفتم بودند.) خط به خط تئوری و شایعه در مورد هجومی اعلا همراه با احتمالاتی که انگار به جای یک تحلیل گر، هجومی ای به غایت معمولی محاسبه شان کرده بود.  
به نظر می رسید مردم جزیره هیولای دریاچه لاک نس شان را یافته اند. اما این که هجومی اعلا باید در حد افسانه ای شهری تنزل می یافت هیچ باب میل او نبود. با نشستن تحلیل گری یا دقیق تر خود اپ پشت میزش روزنامه را پایین تر نیاورد.  
از این تعجب نمی کرد که رفیق جون جونی شش هفتم بغل دستش نشسته از این تعجب می کرد که چرا؟ هر چهارتا حواریون مثل لاشخور نوک می زدند تا تیم او را از هم بپاشند. یکی از آن حرکات دلسوزانه ای که سیناپس های مغزش را خرج همدردی با آن نمی کرد.  
پس هدف از حضور اپ چه بود؟ تحلیل گری را فرستاده بودند برای مذاکره ی با او؟  
_به احتمال هشتاد و شش درصد نمی دونی چرا اینجام.  
او عاقل تر از بحث کردن با اپ بود. در عوض تاییدش کرد:«عدد درشتیه. گمونم تعدادی اعشار ناچیز هم داره. مثلا دو تا صفر و یه هفت.» «شش» اهمیتی نداد.  
روزنامه را پایین گذاشت:«موفق شدی شنوایی همیشه بی دفاعم رو در اختیار بگیری.» اپ به مقاله ی اشاره کرد:«شنیدم تو هم از تئوری پشتیبانی می کنی.» «و؟»   
_منم تاییدش می کنم.البته نه به طور رسمی.  
ارنج هایش را روی میز پهن کرد و بی اعتنا تر گفت:«و؟»  
تحلیل گر به وضوح از این که باید همه چیز را توضیح بدهد کلافه بود.نیک می دانست مکالمه دارد به کجا می رود و احتیاجی به توضیحات نداشت ولی چرا تحلیل گر را از کلافگی نجات دهد؟  
_حساب کردم که وجود هجومی اعلا برات مهمه ولی منو در خصوص تئوری های بعید خیلی جدی تر می گیرن. اگه تاییدش کنم...  
_باید دست از پرنسس اسیر بشورم. اونم هلک هلک از قلعه ی اژدها میاد بیرون چون که با پای خودش اونجا نرفته.  
اپ در صندلی اش پهن شد.نیک پرسید:«پیشنهاد درمان گرتون بود یا اون یکی دیگه؟ هر کدومشون که هست توصیه می کنم تخیلاتشون رو جدی نگیری.»  
ظاهراً جنگل تنها جای مناسب برای او بود.  
چرا برای مردمی که به راحتی احتمال وجود حس گر مادر را در نظر می گرفتند سخت بود به کمال رسیدن یک استعداد را تصور کنند؟ هجومی اعلا چیزی نبود جز هجومی که از مغزش استفاده می کرد. سلاح هایش پیوسته در تغییر بود و نمی شد الگوی کارهایش را خواند یا ردش را زد.  
معدودی از تیم اطلاعاتی جزیره احتمال داده بودند قتل چند سال اخیر دولتمردان متمایل به صلح گر ها کار یک نفر است. قتل هایی حتی بدون نزدیکی جغرافیایی اما همه تا حدی ظریف که تا بیکاری سر بایگانی ها نرفت گمان می رفت مرگ طبیعی است.


	3. تمام رنگ های سرخ

پس از حدود دو سال در تماس نگه داشتن ذهن هاشان جست و جوگر هر کدام ناخوداگاه می رفت تا دیگری را بیابد. هیچ کدام اجازه نمی داد استعدادش هر کار می خواهد بکند.هیچ کدام مایل نبود زمانش در جزیره را با حضور دیگری لوث سازد.  
در سه روز آزادی فرح بخش از شش هفتم نیک به اندازه گیری مناطق خالی از سکنه ی جزیره مشغول بود. متاسفانه از پاهای خودش وسیله ی بهتری برای اندازه گیری سراغ نداشت.  
ناکر به او گفته بود شش هفتم به درد هیچ چیزش نخواهد خورد. با رکیک ترین کلمات ممکن و دادن چینشی مهیب به آن ها حاضر شده بود همان تیمی که پسرک خواسته برایش بچیند. تماشای کوتاه آمدن ناکر پس از هفته ها جرقه ی شعله ای تاریک را در دل او زد اما دلیلی نمی دید چنین همکاری استثنایی ای را رد کند.  
ولی حاصل آن چه شد؟ شاهکار هایی که نصف اعتبارشان به حسابی دیگر می رفت. مستعد هایی که هنوز خبرشان را داشت اما نمی توانست هدایت گری شان را برعهده بگیرد. بالاخره به جز او و ژنراتور فقط چهار نفر دیگر با اخلاق حالای جری کنار می آمدند. چهار نفری که قصد داشتند نیک را در محراب دوستی شان با شش هفتم قربانی کنند.  
از دور تیمی را می دید که برای مانوس شدن نه سالن تمرین که دامن پر از خاشاک و لجن طبیعت را بر گزیده اند. مانوس شدن برای تیم او شوخی بزرگی محسوب می شد. بدون کوچک ترین میلی به انس هم دو نفره ی بی نظیری بودند. همین طور که نوازش هاله ی آبی را بر سر هاله ی سبزی تماشا می کرد احتمالاتی از جلسه ی مانوس شدن خودش و شش هفتم در ذهنش شکل گرفت. جداً جالب می شد.  
البته که ذهن گسترده ی نیک زود تر از چشمانش به هم تیمی اش رسید. شش هفتم داشت از همان حوالی رد می شد و وانمود می کرد به او و حلقه ی ریز مانوس شدن در دور توجهی ندارد.  
ای کاش ژنراتور تحمل انس با ما رو داشت مگه نه؟  
با شکیبایی یک مار منتظر ماند .پونه امروز حوصله داشت دم لانه اش در بیاید یا خیر؟  
هیچ وقت اسمش رو صدا نمی زنی.  
خودش را به کنار شش هفتم رساند.  
در حوزه ی هدر ندادن کلمات که باید با من موافق باشی.  
چه نمایش بی نقصی که او از سکوت ارائه نمی داد. مطمئن بود که اگر با همین دیالوگ او را تنهایی روی صحنه بفرستند همه ی بلیت ها فروش خواهند رفت.  
می دونستی که جست و جوگرت همه چیز رو نمی بینه.  
نیک نفسی دراماتیک بیرون داد. کوره راه پیش رویشان به نظر طولانی می رسید و انشعاب هم نداشت.  
بی دقتی کوچیک من با اشتباهات متعدد تو برابری نمی کنه.  
نه نمی کنه.  
به طرز تعجب آوری لحن او لحن فردی تسلیم شده نبود. نکند می خواست...  
کسی که داشت هر دومون رو به کشتن می داد من نبودم.  
کسی هم که چاقوی دشمن رو تا بیخ گلومون بالا برد من نبودم.  
به هم نگاه کردند. سبک سر و جدی. بچه گربه و ببری چشم در چشم هم. نیک از این که باید سرش را بالا می برد تا او را ببیند متنفر بود.  
جری به راهش ادامه داد ولی ذهنش را پس نکشید.  
با خودم می گفتم اکثریت عوام به خاطر ترس از امکان وجود هجومی اعلا فرارین ولی چه حسرت برانگیزه که تو رو هم ردیف اون ها بزارم.  
شش هفتم اجازه داد او حس کند در نظرش شباهتی تام با یک کودک لجوج دارد.  
چرا باید بترسن؟  
چون حامیان چیزی رو پرورش دادن که هجومی های ما خوابش رو هم نمی تونن ببینن. این سطح از تفاوت یعنی باید شیوه ی آبیاری غنچه های سرخمون رو به کل تغییر بدیم.  
اموزش برای ساختن چنین موجودی زیادی دقیقه.  
شانه های نیک اندکی زیر بار افکار تازه جا به جا شدند. بنابر گفته ی شش هفتم هجومی اعلا حمله هایش را مبتنی بر ارزیابی های آهنین انجام نمی داد. غریزی کار می کرد.  
پس یه جور ژن برتره که درمان گر ها باید دنبالش بگردن؟  
شرایط  
رشته ی افکار نیک دور شش هفتم حلقه خورد.  
مثل حرکات تو؟  
دقیقا.  
تحت تاثیر قرار نگرفت.اگر به گمان جری با نشان ندادن فکری به او می توانست...  
صرفا بیان حقیقته.  
پس می دانست نیک می فهمد.خنده و کنایه را همراه حرف هایش راهی کرد.  
یعنی چون تو نتونستی مرتفع ترین قله ی هجوم رو فتح کنی کس دیگه ای هم نمی تونه؟  
حالت آن صورت جدی بود و نیک با تمام جست و جو گری اش حس می کرد او منتظر یک مثال نقض است. که وجود نداشت. کی شش هفتم نتوانسته بود کاری را با موفقیت تمام کند و کسی دیگر از پس آن برآمده بود؟ هیچ وقت.  
خانه ی جری داشت با هر قدم نزدیک تر می شد. موندم چهار دیواری ات چه طور این حجم از تکبرت رو جا می ده.  
تئوری ات بی اساسه  
الان که آرام تر بود نمی گفت به درد تحلیل گر های وسواسی می خورد. شاید هم نمی خواست به خودش زحمت به زبان آوردن این همه کلمه را بدهد.  
شش هفتم در را گشود. نیک منتظر ماند. اگر موفق شده بود از نظرات او بهره مند شود یعنی جری سوالی داشت که به نظرات او نیازمند بود. شش هفتم مدت طولانی دست به دستگیره ماند تا که در خموشی تمام گفت   
بعد از سنی استعداد تازه ای اضافه نمیشه.  
خوب بله. ممکن بود تمام استعداد های بچه های چند هفتم به یک باره نمایان نشود،رنگ هاله ها تغییر کند یا از خط بگذرند و خاموش شوند. ولی این که بزرگسالی مستعد پس از مدت ها چیزی به توشه ی مواهبش اضافه کند دیده نشده بود.  
همین ها را تحویل شش هفتم داد و او گفت می داند.  
نیک منتظر ایستاد. جری درون درگاه بود و نگاه می کرد. هر دو شان صبر به خرج دادند. زمان به کندی آب باتلاق می خزید. تکان نخوردن نیک یک معنی می داد. چیز های بیش تری می دانست اما حاضر نبود بیرون حرفشان را بزند. حتی حاضر نبود به آن ها فکر کند. زمانی که جری با سر اشاره داد او داخل شود بانمک ترین خنده ی شیطانی روی لب های نیک شکل گرفت.  
با قدم هایی به سبکی یک پری داخل رفت. آشفتگی نشیمن را با چینی بر بینی مورد عنایت قرار داد. با نرم ترین حرکت یاداشت های روی مبل را کنار زد و نشست. مطمئن شد شش هفتم ببیند تا چه حد احساس راحتی می کند.  
جری با اخم و تخم جایی برای خودش باز کرد. دلیل علاقه ی وافر او به ماموریت های خارج جزیره هم آشکار شد. حتی آن موجودی که بکو داشت به عنوان نوه ی دوم پرورش می داد هم نمی توانست در این مکان سر کند. مبل ها نبود مهمانان را با لباس،کاغذ،کتاب و ظرف های کثیف پر کرده بودند. نظر زمین در مورد بی مهمانی زیر کپه کپه وسیله خفه شده بود. گرد و خاکی که نیک می کوشید به عطسه اش نیندازد کم ترین مشکل ممکن بود.  
جدا جای دل انگیزیه.  
جری زحمت شانه بالا انداختن هم به خود نداد.نمی شد او را از موضوع اصلی منحرف کرد.نیک عطسه ای را مهار کرد و اندیشه هایش را ه جریان ارتباط ذهنی شان انداخت.  
با توجه به این که معمولی ها می تونن استعداد دست و پا کنن انتظار می ره مستعد ها هم بتونن استعداد اضافی برای خودشون بتراشن. باید اعتراف کنم سال های اول آکادمی ذهن خودم رو هم مشغول کرده بود...  
شش هفتم به همان یاداشت های روی مبل اشاره کرد. پس فرضیات شش هفتم به یادداشت برداری هم رسیده بودند.  
نیک کاغذ ها را برداشت و در غیاب هر گونه پذیرایی مشغول خواندن شد. سطر ها را پایین می رفت و از خودش می پرسید تا این حد توجیه کردن قضیه چند وقت زمان برده است؟ ورقه ها را چرخاند. پس جری به تئوری های عوام اهمیتی نمی داد چون مال خودش را داشت. تحلیل گر وسواسی هان؟ سکوت. همین طور که انتظار داشت.  
رویاندن استعداد جدید توی مستعد قدیمی. ایده ای که با سر زدن به مفز درخشانت خودش رو تلف کرده. تمام توجیه های علمی رو داری ولی راهی برای ازمایشش پیدا نکردی هر چند با توجه به نتیجه گیری هات باید بگم...  
دندان های به سفیدی استخوانش را نشان شش هفتم داد.  
مقدار فشار روانی و فیزیکی که می خوای به سوژه وارد کنی باعث میشه گوشای منم سوت بکشه چنین افکاری برای قهرمان نصف جزیره و شاهزاده ی رویاهای نصف دیگشون بی رحمانه نیست؟  
جری تکان نخورد و نوری که بر او می تابید هم ذره ای تغییر نکرد اما زخم و صورت معیوبش خطوطی پر رنگ تر یافتند. سرمایی که از وجودش ساتع می شد خنده را از شیطان کوچک دزدید. او که در هر ماموریت کنار تاریکی و غضب او می ایستاد خوب می دانست بعضی چیز ها فراتر از بازی های کلامی اش هستند.  
سرش را پایین انداخت.  
یه ازمایش برات می نویسم ولی شکنجه گر های قرون وسطا هم حاضر نمیشن انجامش بدن.  
زیر چشمی نگاهی به شش هفتم انداخت و تغییری ندید.  
***  
زمان حال:  
او به پرنده کوچولو نگفت. همین طور که هرگز به کس دیگری بروز نمی داد. همان لحظه فهمیده بود چه قدر به بازی گرفتن عروسکی مانند شش هفتم ممکن است عالی باشد. چه قدر نمایشی با عروسک هایی که همه به اندازه ی او خاص باشند فوق العاده خواهد بود. به وضوح همه چیز از این نقطه شروع نشد. اما در این نقطه بود که نیک رنگ دیگری هم برای نقاشی اش پیدا کرد.   
***  
وقتی خبر به دستش رسید خوابیده بود. برخوردی چشم های تیره اش را از هم گشود. برخوردی دیگر باعث شد لیستی از افراد در ذهنش شکل بگیرد.  
معدودی جرات داشتند به پنجره ی او سنگ بزنند یا به هر شیوه ی حقیر دیگری انتقام بگیرند. باز هم تعداد کم تری جرات داشتند کار را تا جایی که او بیدار شود ادامه بدهند. چراغ را روشن کرد و سومین سنگ تقی خودش را به پنجره کوبید.  
سه نفر ممکن بود چنین کاری انجام دهند. فایلن که توده ی مثلا هاله اش در اتاق کناری خوابیده بود. کسی که توسط بلوم مسخ شده باشد. بالاخره زمانی شروع نقشه های تازه شان برای همدیگر را این طور اعلام می کردند. ولی سال ها از بازی های بچه گانه شان می گذشت.  
پنجره را گشود و دختر را با سنگ چهارمی در دستش دید. دختر برای او سری تکان داد و سنگ چهارم را در هر صورت به سمتش روانه ساخت. که مشخصا به خاطر هاله ی مرمری اش به او نرسید.  
بچه دو هفتم جست و جوگر-تحلیل گر با همان عینک زشتش منتظر او بود. نیک روی پنجره لم داد و کوشید خمیازی اش را به دهن دره ای جذاب تبدیل کند که موفق نشد. گفت:«به روش های کلاسیک برای دزدیدن قلبم متوسل شدی؟ متاسفانه تا اینجا ضرب آهنگت توجهم رو جلب نکرده.»  
بچه دو هفتم گفت:«من یه چیزی دیدم.» «اگه از طریق اون مکعب های قباحت بوده باشه پیش من از اعتبار ساقطه.» «نیک!» «چه مطلب گران بهاییه که می خوای با تمام اعضای خانوادم در میون بزاری؟» دخترک دو هفتم صدایش را پایین اورد:«سر این یکی باید نقد حساب کنی.» «ببخشید؟» تا الان تمام حساب کتاب هایشان با قول هایی چند هفته ای بود.نشان دادن طرز کار تیم ها و هدایت گر ها به او. گفتن اخباری درباره ی حامیان که به گوش نهال های آکادمی نمی رسید. همان ها را هم دختر پس از چک و چانه ای حسابی دریافت می کرد. چه باعث شده بود نصف شب با طلب پرداخت نقد به سمت خانه ی او روانه شود؟  
دختر صفحه ی منعطفی را_که نیک هم بنابر جست و جوگر بودن یکی مثل ان را داشت_ بالا برد.  
خاطر نشان کرد:«از این فاصله چیزی معلوم نیست.» «می تونی بیای پایین و ببینی.» او مزایا ی پایین پریدن از پنجره و طی کردن پله ها را در نظر گرفت.در نهایت سه صبح بود و ناکر با هاله ی سلطه گرش حضور نداشت.  
مدتی بعد بچه دو هفتم پس از تهدید به قتل او اگر بهای چیزی که می بیند را درست نپردازد ویدئو را نشانش داد. یا خاطره ای از یک ویدئو را.  
معلوم نبود چه طور خودش را بالا سر مانیتور رسانده است.تصویر توی آن هم چندان با کیفیت نبود. راهروی اتاقی را نشان می داد. مردی که نیک می شناخت با محافظ مستعدش حرف می زد. یک عمل گر دفاعی. از زبان بدنشان پیدا بود راحت اند ولی گنبد سفید نازکی دورشان دیده می شد. پنجره نشان می داد که شب است.  
مکالمه ی صامت شده ی مردان مسیر خودش را می رفت. حادثه ای که دو هفتم چنان مطمئن از جذابیتش به اینجا امده بود تا آخر نخستین دقیقه رخ نشان نداد.  
متجاوز کمری صاف داشت ،شانه هایی استوار و هاله ای سرخ. ورود بی خیالش اول حتی توجه محافظ را جلب نکرد. آن هم ورودی که بی شک مقدمه ای از قتل های دیگر داشت. نیک از همان اول فهمید در حال تماشای چیست. محافظ نگون بخت هم که به قطر هاله اش می افزود فهمیده بود.  
ابر قرمز دور زن به الماسی مایع می ماند. نور را به بازی می گرفت.سرخ و قرمز یا شرابی نبود. به رنگ خون تازه یا کهنه هم نبود. تمام سایه های قرمز را در خود داشت. حتی گوناگون تر از غروب.  
زن با کم ترین فشاری سپر سپید را در هم شکست. تصویر هاله ی هجومی برای لحظاتی ناواضح شد. به محافظ و سیاستمدار رسید سپس باز تار شد.چنین به نظر می رسید که مردان را با نوازشی زمین می زند.اینجا دو هفتم فیلم را عقب کشیده بود تا با سرعتی بسیار کم تر صحنه را تماشا کند.  
هاله در لحظات ضربه زدن به مردان تغییر شکل می داد. از مایعی چگال به یک حیوان،آبشاری خروشان،حلقه هایی تیز و بران، پرنده،گلوله،تیغ. او تنها حدس می زد با هر شکل زن دارد سلاح هایش را عوض می کند. توپ،کشتی،طناب...دو مرد افتادند و پنج ثانیه هم در ویدئو نگذشته بود.  
_گزارش کالبد شکافی شون هم هست.  
نه اینکه درمانگران نیاز به شکافتن حقیقی داشته باشند. نیک می دانست حجم باور نکردنی از ناقل عصبی و انبوهی از سیناپس های ترکیده را در گزارش خواهد دید که نشان دهد هر دو زیر امواج هیولاوار احساسات مختلف مرده اند. ولی اشتباه می کرد. مجبور شد از دو هفتم بخواهد دقیق تر نشان دهد و چندین بار پرسید آیا تمام کاغذ ها را دیده است.  
سپس به ویدئو برگشتند.چهره ی دو مرد آرام بود. انگار نه انگار مورد حمله قرار گرفته اند. روی کاغذ ها به دقت درج شده بود که یک ملکول اضافی هم در مغز های هیچ یک از آن ها پیدا نشده است.  
دوربین صورتش را نگرفته بود موهایش را چرا. طرز ایستادنش را بله. قاتل سرخ مو آرام بود.حتی آرام تر از لحظه ی مرگ مقتول هایش.  
اگر به خدایی ایمان داشت در این لحظه صدایش می زد به جای آن پرسید:«باید با طلا پرداخت کنم؟»


	4. آن شرلی حامیان

تضاد بین نیک و جری چیزی مثل تفاوت خاک و آب بود. یکی از چیز هایی که به جهان معنا می بخشید. کافی بود کسی برق مرگ بار چشمان جری را ببیند تا بفهمد نیک در حال لبخند زدن است. اما الان یک ماه بود حالات صورتشان عملا تغییری نمی کرد. در مورد نیک بسیار غیر عادی بود. شش هفتم معمولا نمی گذاشت او یک ماه تمام از پیروزی اش لذت ببرد.  
پس از این که تحلیل گرِ ناکر حسابی توجیه شان کرد نیک خودش خواسته بود تمام پرونده ها را ببیند. یک هفته پس از آن که دو هفتم عزیزش ویدیئو را نشانش داد خبر وجود هجومی اعلا مثل طاعون بین اروپاییان در میان اهالی جزیره پخش شد. حالا هر مکالمه ای به این ویروس مبتلا بود.  
قتل هایی که تحلیل گران به او نسبت می دادند هم به طور خنده داری روزانه افزایش می یافتند. شش هفتم وقتی درخواست او برای دیدن پرونده ی تک تک قتل ها را شنید_چون نه به او نه به تحلیل گر نگاه نمی کرد_از طریق راست کردن ظریف گردن ژرفای تحقیر را به او نشان داد.  
نیک هم پس از تحویل گرفتن کاغذ ها و مقوا ها نصف شان را جلوی شش هفتم گذاشت تا ببیند.  
نه دهمش چرت و پرته.  
جری با منطق خشک یک ریاضی دان مشغول بررسی شان شده بود.  
جذر و مد ترس رو هر روز نمی بینی. تا دیروز از اسمش هم فراری بودن الان هر ابهام و سوالی رو در پناه اون قرار می دن.  
نیک می توانست هر ورقی را که کنار می گذارد به هوا پرتاب کند و در طوفان برگه های معلق برقصد اما آن ها را در دستش نگه می داشت هر چند مچش را به درد می آورد.  
طوری که هاله اش رو تغییر می ده...  
اهمیتی نداره.  
قراره باهاش رو در رو بشیم.  
لب های نیک به لبخندی دلسوزانه برای نگرانی های زیادی زیاد شش هفتم باز شد.  
فقط یه تکه ی کوچیکش تبدیل میشه.باعث شده به بقیه ی هاله اش بی توجه باشه.  
و چرا این خطر رو می پذیره؟  
چون مثل توئه.  
بچه ای شیطون و تشنه ی توجه.  
نمایشی.  
نیک نشان نداد که جری ناخواسته چرای دیگر او را هم جواب داده است.  
با نور تابوندن روی تفاسیرت معلوم میشه آن شرلی حامیان قادر به تقسیم هاله اش و حمله از چند طرف نیست.  
حداکثر بتونه نصفش کنه.سریع تر از اون که نیازی داشته باشه.  
تنها هم نمیاد.  
تیمش کامل نیست.  
یه نفر بیش تر همراه خودش نمی بره  
یه تحلیل گر  
حس گر

حتی حالا هم سر مورد آخر با هم توافق نداشتند. نشسته در کتابخانه ی خانه ی امنی وسط تفلیس. شاید هم درحاشیه ی آن. با هاله ی لرزان یک حس گر و کل شهر زیر ذهن های گسترده شان.  
ماموریت را با عجله نچیده بودند. چندین تحلیل گر بالای سر تمام احتمالات نشسته و روز ها بحث کرده بودند. اگر طعمه ی بعدی هجومی اعلا مرد اتاق کناری نبود حداقل اپ لباس فرمش را می بوسید و تحویل حامیان می داد.  
هر دو داشتند شهر را برای حضور قرمز پرنگی می گشتند ولی به چیزی نرسیده بودند.  
یه تحلیل گر می تونه نقشه هاش رو براش بکشه.  
یه حس گر می تونه از دست ما قایمش کنه.  
اون هاله ای که دیدی افتخارشه نمی خواد یه حس گر حالا با هر قصد و نیتی بهش دست بزنه.  
از اونجایی که تو اجازشو می دادی دلیلی نمی بینم اون نده.  
افکار جری سخت تر شدند.  
اون خیلی بیش تر از من روی هاله اش وقت گذاشته.  
پس دیگه تصمیماتش رو تقلیدی از مال خودت فرض نمی کنی؟  
هنوزم.به اندازه ی لازم.  
عصبانیت نیک جوشید و به حدی داغ شد که او دیگر نتوانست به خود بقبولاند بی تفاوت ماندن لازم است. شش هفتم یک شش تحلیل گر اکثر فاکتور ها را ریخته بود دور. بی فایده بود به او بگوید درکش از هجومی اعلا به کل ناقص است. نقاب براق سیاهی که این دفعه فرو می ریخت ذهن گسترده ای بود که جمع می شد. چنان ناگهانی به سرش برگشت که ارتباطش با شش هفتم را نیز نگه نداشت.  
جری جاخورده پرسید:«چی کار می کنی؟» نیک شانه بالا انداخت و شروع به شمردن سکه های توی دستش کرد.مثل یک جور وسواس از روی نگرانی ولی در حقیقت از روی حسی دیگر بود.  
روی صندلی جا به جا شد. اعتراف می کرد خسته تر از آن است که به بالماسکه ی دائمی شان ادامه دهد. یک ماه را به پیش بینی و تفسیر و بیرون کشیدن اطلاعات از شش هفتم از همیشه گند اخلاق تر گذرانده بود. دقایقی استراحت را ارج می نهاد.  
جری گفت:«هر لحظه ممکنه سر برسه.» «و تو بدون من نمی بینیش؟» جری فضای ذهنش را به او رساند. این طور هم می شد ارتباط برقرار کرد ولی هیچ کدامشان مایل نبود خودش را در پناه سایه ی دیگری قرار دهد.  
کلمات را بر زبان راند:«از عشق ورزیدنت به امواج مغزم متشکرم اما بر اثر فرسودگی نمی تونم بپذیرم.» «تو خسته نیستی.» «قابلیت های خودتو برای اتلاف انرژی اطرافیان دست کم نگیر.» کنایه زدن به جری مثل این بود که به دیوار بابت صاف بودنش تکه بیندازد. باز هم ثانیه های خوشی از تکیه دادن به مبل که نسیبش کرد.  
شش هفتم گفت:«ممکنه نیاد.» «تو با تشبیه اون به من نتیجه گرفتی که میاد.» «تو اگه بودی میومدی؟» «دو سال پیش نه.پس از به قتل رسیدن اکثر نورون های مغزم به وسیله ی تو بله.» جری اطلاع داد:«تو به خاطر نتیجه گیری من اینجا نیستی.»  
نیک چشمانش را مالید و صاف نشست.خیلی در این مورد با هم حرف زده بودند.ساعت های پر شده با لبخند چون خنجر شیطان و بی تفاوتی آشکار جنگجوی انتقام و نور. حتی هنگامی که آسانسور چهار نفرشان را بالا می برد تا به این اپارتمان برساند از بحث باز نایستاده بودند.  
کلمه روی کلمه در این خصوص که اگر بهترین هجومی حامیان ذره ای عقل داشت جایی که آن ها بودند نمی امد. حرف روی حرف در این مورد که هجومی اعلا کارش را با بالاترین کیفیت انجام داده و دوربین را سالم گذاشته بود. چرا مدار های ضعیف فناوری سطح پایین را نسوزاند؟  
هاله ی الماسی اعلا علاوه بر سیاستمدار،زایین و برتاهای محافظش را هم هدف گرفته بود.  
جری از جا جست. نیک نتوانست جا نخورد. شش هفتم چهره در هم کشیده بود:«حس گرت داره سکته می کنه.» نیک آمد بگوید همین که مردک بدبخت را سکته ندهد کفایت می کند که جری با صدایی اندکی متفاوت اعلام کرد:«من نگرانم...» ابرو ها و شانه های نیک از تعجب بالا جستند. شش هفتم در سایه ایستاده بود اما از قرار گیری آرام دستانش و توازن عضلاتش اطمینان می بارید. پس نگرانی اش این شکلی بود.  
جری ادامه داد:«تنها حس منطقی الان نگرانیه.ولی تو عصبی نیستی.» حنجره ی او می لرزید و خشمش را آهسته آهسته می سوزاند. نیک انگشتانش را دور سکه ها بست و نیشش باز شد.  
جری فریاد زد:«تو خوش حالی حرومزاده.» و همان لحظه آمد. حضورش با موجی تاریک از عذاب خودش را جار زد. نیک در صندلی اش فشرده شد. جری به زانو افتاد.در از چهارچوبش در امد.  
نیک با چشمانی خیس از اشک برخواست. موج انفجار به آن ها نخورده بود. شعله ای بود که هنوز می سوزاندشان. سپر سفیدش سوسو می زد و در برابر طوفان تاب نداشت. در برابر این باد های بیابانی چهار هفتم سرخوشانه فریاد زد:«داره جهنم رو برام میاره!»  
چیزی که داشت او و شش هفتم را خفه می کرد غم نبود. حسرت بود. افسوسی عمیق. حباب سفید نیک پف می کرد و فرو می نشست همین طور که اشک او برای چیز هایی که نمی دانست از دست داده سرازیر می شد. خاطرات بی ارزش فراموش شده. برای مقاومت به مسخره کردن احساساتش رو اورده بود. حباب نازکش باد می کرد و فرو می نشست. مثل آهنگری سعی می کرد بر کوره اش بدمد. همین اول عقب نمی نشست.  
شکوفه ی تازه ای درون او باز شد. شباهتی به تلنگر قبلی نداشت. شاخه های تشدید با خار های نیاز محض به او چنگ می انداختند. شعاع سپر های سفید او و شش هفتم منفجر شدند و تمام خانه را در بر گرفتند.حس گر های لعنتی لعنتی.  
هر دو شان به نشیمن شتافتند. پنجره خرد شده بود. ژنراتور نحیف پشت صندلی پناه گرفته و زیر بینی اش خون آلود بود. البته که ردپایی از هجومی به چشم نمی خورد. جری و نیک در یک آن جست و جو گر هاشان را گستردند. نیک به پنجره چسبید.خیابان،بام ها،همسایه ها  
مگه از چه فاصله ای می تونه...  
مجسمه!  
ببر سرخ و صاعقه به طرف انسان چهار متری تراشیده از برنز شلیک شدند. بغل به بغل پیش می رفتند و دنباله شان در هم می پیچید. برخورد شدید شان تبدیل به پنجه در پنجه انداختنی مهیب شد. درد و حرارت اعصاب نیک را در نوردید. روی پنجره شکسته تلو تلو خورد و لبه های شیشه در دستش فرو رفت بدون این که متوجه شود.  
ابری سرخ به کنار مجسمه چسبیده بود. صاعقه و ببر را نه تنها در چنگ گرفته بود که می بلعید.  
فریادی آرام از لب های جری گریخت. ببر سرخ داشت پنجه می کشید. صاعقه ی نیک می خواست ابر را تراش بدهد اما در مانعی نامرئی زندانی شده بود. غم به پشت پلک های او سیخونک می زد. سرخورده بود اما نمی دانست از چه.  
فشار روی هجومی هایشان نمی گذاشت تمرکز خود را بین هاله ها تقسیم کنند. ضربات اندک اما پر تعدادی از حصار سپر هاشان داخل می شد.هیچ کدام هم نمی توانستند بروند ببینند مشکل کجاست. جری با هر چه داشت حمله می کرد و به نتیجه ای نمی رسید. زندان دور هاله ی نیک به قدری تنگ شده بود که نمی توانست صاعقه را تقسیم کند تا شده بخشی از ان را نجات دهد.  
حسی از یک وری شدن و انداختن وزنش روی جری به شش هفتم فرستاد همراه با یک کلمه  
بیرون.  
دستش را با دردی که نمی فهمید ناشی از چیست از پنجره جدا کرد. چرخید. هر دو عمل گر جری تقسیم شده بودند. تکه ای از ببرش ابر سرخ هجومی اعلا را از این باز می داشت که صاعقه ی بی جان نیک را خفه کند. قسمتی از هاله ی دفاعی او نیز هوای نیک را داشت.  
شش هفتم در ارتباط شان چیزی نگفت اما اعلام کرد دقیقه ای بیش تر دوام نمی اورد.  
نیک با قدم هایی شل اپارتمان را زیر پا گذاشت. به حس گر دستور داد:«منو ول کن.» تعللی که ژنراتور در بیرون کشیدن زبانه های ابی اش از هاله های او به خرج می داد بیزار کننده بود. ناخود اگاه یا تحت تاثیر موجی از خشم تلاش کرد هاله ی سرخش را از زندان ان ابر بیرون بکشد تا ضربه ای به حس گر بزند. صاعقه ی محاصره شده سر برگرداند و با دیواری از اضطراب برخورد کرد.  
نیک توی آسانسور زمین خورد و بالا اورد. دستش هنگامی که دکمه ها را می زد می لرزید. داشت لایه روی لایه به سپر رنگ پریده اش اضافه می کرد. حالا که تمرکز حس گر فقط روی یک نفر بود زمان بیش تری برای شش هفتم می خرید و در نهایت زمانی بیش تر برای او.  
اسانسور حرکت نمی کرد. نیک به پنل مشت زد. متوجه بر امدگی شد که برای انداختن سکه هاست. سکه هایی که تمام مدت در مشت می فشرد را جایی در اپارتمان انداخته بود.  
با پاهایی لرزان و کمری خم خودش را به پله ها رساند. جری قسمتی از ابر سرخ را_قسمتی کوچک _تکه تکه کرده بود. مغز نیک هنوز هم زیر فشار احساساتی که متعلق به خودش نبودند جیغ می کشید. آژیر های هشدارش یکی یکی به صدا در می امدند.  
قطعا هجومی اعلا برای حمله با سلاح های متفاوت نیازی به تغییر شکل هاله اش نداشت. مگر نه حجم های وسیعی از شرم و غم با هم در مغز نیک جولان نمی دادند. اندوه عمیقی که روز آفتابی را تبدیل به سایه ای خاکستری می کرد.  
نیک کمر راست کرد. دردی در پیشانی اش شکل گرفته بود و نورون هایش را می سوزاند. هاله اش با وجود کمک جری لرزید. سعی کرد سر پا بماند همین الان هم نگاه ها به سویش می چرخید.  
هجومی اعلا یک جایی بیرون بود. داشت مجسمه را می دید و ابر سرخی را که در میانه های ارتفاع چهار طبقه ای آن تجمع کرده بود. کسی در مرکزش قرار نداشت. کسی نزدیکش نبود.  
بگیرش  
جری زیر بار اضافی شانه خالی کرد.نیک با نه ای بر لبانش زیر فشاری که شش هفتم به خاطر او تحمل کرده بود غرق شد.  
میل ناگهانی که خودش را گلوله کند،پنهان شود،هیچ چیز نباشد و از جهان بترسد برای ثانیه ای به او غلبه کرد. گوش هایش را گرفت. چشم هایش را به روی نگاه های قضاوت گر بست. سپرش چون تنگی شیشه اش دورش منقض شد.  
زود به خودش آمد. باقی مانده ی کوچک سپرش را که دیگر شش هفتم از آن پشتیبانی نمی کرد نگه داشت. صاعقه اش را با سلاح خاص خود حرکت داد. وقتی متوجه شد شش هفتم ابر سرخ دور صاعقه ی او را تا حد تکه پاره هایی خراشیده جفت ابرو هایش بالا پرید.آزادی هاله ی هجومی اش باعث شد تلو تلویی بخورد.  
قبل از این که هر اتفاقی بیفتد تکه ای از صاعقه اش کند و چون نارنجکی از سردرگمی به مرکز ابر انداخت. حمله های جری به شکل سمباده ای خشن درآمده بودند. با چه حمله می کرد؟ ناامیدی؟  
یا مقابل چه چیز این طور مذبوحانه می ایستاد. چه چیز باعث شده بود شش هفتم تقلا کند و اثری از رنگ های غیر سفید قرمزش نباشد؟  
حفره ای که با انفجار سردرگمی به وجود امده بود را نادیده گرفت.تقریبا هر معمولی که رد می شد به او نگاهی می انداخت که زیر پای مجسمه شکمش را گرفته بود و می لرزید. اگر آن شرلی اعلا اینجا نبود پس کجا قرار داشت؟ مگر چه قدر می توانست تمام هاله اش را از خود دور کند. تمام این قدرت را.  
هر چند...  
صاعقه سر خورد تا به ببر برسد. خشم و شرم را درو می کرد. ابر سرخ را آتش می زد.  
سویچ.  
شش هفتم در واکنش به کلمه هاله ی هجومی اش را برداشت و از سوراخی که نیک برایش ساخته بود گریخت. صاعقه ماند و انبوهی از غم که بر سرش خراب شدند.  
نیک زبانش را گاز گرفت. از هر نوع غمی آنجا بود. خرده ریزه هایی از ناراحتی ماموریت های به موفقیت نرسیده. سطوح سختی از اندوه برای خانواده. برای دوستان مایوس شده از او. ولی اکثریت غالب شراب قرمزی که او را خفه می کرد غم برای عشق بود. برای معشوقی که جان داده است.  
چیزی نبود که نیک به آن حساس باشد. سپرش به راحتی آن را کنار می زد. بالاخره از فشاری که روی دندان هایش بود کاسته شد. سرعت جا به جایی شان خیلی بیش تر از واکنش هجومی اعلا بود. ابر سرخ دور و بر نیک همچون برق گرفته ای متشنج بود.هر کدام از این شک های کوچک چه توانی که از نیک بیرون می کشیدند!  
طرف از تمام جوجه عمل گر هایی که به خاک رسانده بود حرفه ای تر بود. حسادت را بر سر او می انداخت و با خشم زیرش را روشن می کرد. شربت شیرینی از غرور و تردید به خوردش می داد. نیک با جرقه هایی تند شلاق می زد و قطع می کرد.  
حال زیر پایه ی مجسمه یکی دو مرد معمولی ایستاده بودند. او داخل مغازه ها و بین مردم را با چشم کاوید. به دنبال نشانه ای از موقرمزی پر از اعتماد به نفس که احتمالا از پیشانی اش عرق می ریخت. هیچ. خودشان عملگر هایی داشتند که از چند کیلومتری به هلیکوپتر های دشمن حمله می کردند.اصلا چرا فکر کرده بود زن باید در جایی دیگر باشد؟شاید در همان اپارتمان یا ساختمان رو به رویش...  
اونجاست مگر نه ابرش...  
تمرکزش با موجی نو به هم ریخت. در هر حال فهمیده بود. اگر این ابر توی اپارتمان چون گیوتینی بر سرشان فرود نیامد یعنی مستعد آن جای دورتری بود.هنوز ممکن بود توی خیابان باشد.  
چیزی از پشت به او سیخونک زد و خشمگینش کرد. بر گشت تا زبانه ی خجالتی ابی رنگی را ببیند که سپرش را نوازش می دهد. نیک به حس گر اجازه داد که به سپرش ملحق شود. همزمان حاشیه ای از ابر را قورت داد. متوجه چیز جدیدی شد. ببر جری می غرید و دور و بر خود را به نوسان واداشته بود. میل به انتقامی سرد از او می تراوید.هاله ی سرخ مهاجم غم هایش را برداشت تا باری دیگر بر سر آن هیولا بکوبد. ببر منحل و تبدیل به هزاران تکه ی وحشت،ناامیدی و پذیرش شد.تکه هایی که بافت ابر را می دریدند.اصلا مگر می شد با پذیرش حمله کرد؟  
ترکیبی که شش هفتم به کار می برد برای به زانو در آوردن بود. تا مستعد اعلای پشت این هاله را به تسلیم وادارد. زن را در دیدرس نداشت اما ابر سرخ با انفجار هایی پی در پی کوچک و پخش می شد. معمولیی دستش را بالا برد و حرفی زد. بدنه ی مجسمه داشت قر می شد.  
_کمک می خواید آقا؟  
نیک عمل گر خسته اش را از لای آن اشوب بیرون کشید. حتما کمک لازم به نظر می رسید. با آبشار هایی از عرق روی پیرهنش ،چهره ای در هم و پشتی که هنوز هم صاف صاف نبود.  
از دختری که سوال را پرسیده بود جین و تی شرتی به شدت عادی می دید.از او بزرگ تر بود و با کنجکاوی بر اندازش می کرد. با یک دست طره ای مو را پشت گوش نگه داشته بود. طره ای موی سرخ گریخته از یک جفت گیس. گیس هایی بسته شده با روبان های سفید که به قرمزشان خیلی می آمد.  
پلک زد.س ردرد بلای بدی سر چشمانش آورده بود. گیس های زن حنایی یا شرابی نبودند. تمام طیف سرخ را به نمایش می گذاشتند.  
زن سرش را بالا برد و به بقایای در حال انحلال ابر چشم دوخت.گیس های جفت و شادیِ بی خیالانه ی روی صورتش به آن شرلی حقیقی می مانست.هجومی اعلا گفت:«داشتم می رفتم یه شهر سرپا. یه چیزی بخرم که به این روبان ها بیاد که دیدم دوقلوی کوچکم شما رو به دردسر انداخته.»  
نیک دست به زایین برد. در حالی که دستش آماده ی برشی تمیز می شد گفت:«بانو آن.» هجومی خیلی عادی گفت:«دیانا.» موهای سیاه نیک از نظرش دور نمانده بود.او شمشیر را آزاد کرد. به نظر نمی رسید هجومی اهمیتی بدهد. نیک گفت:«داری...»  
اگر نیک فکر کرده بود هر اتفاقی آن روز سریع افتاده در اشتباه بود. شکل جامد قرمز طوری روی شانه زن سبز شد که انگار همیشه آنجا بوده. وقتی به سوی او شیرجه زد یک پرنده بود. وقتی سپر او و حس گر را شکست یک چکش. شلاق قرمز نیک در دفاع از مستعدش بلند شد. هاله ی هجومی حریفش پخش شد. شلاق نیک را بازتاب داد و او را با ضربه ای ساخته ی خودش روی زمین غلتاند.  
او نمی توانست از خاطرات بگریزد. از محل های غلط انداز. از صدای هرگز شنیده نشده اش . از زمان بندی بد. از حقارت. حقارت. حقارت و نفرت. انزجاری که خودش و فقط خودش را در بر می گرفت. بدون این که پخش شود یا ذره ای قدرت خودش را از دست دهد.  
او گریه کرد. هق هق ای را بدون تلاشی برای خاموشی سر داد. وقار و غرورش دیگر چه اهمیتی داشت؟ زرق و برقی پوچ بر تن موجودی کریه. وجودش چون دسته ورق رویی بود که هیچ کس را گول نمی زد. تهی ساخته از هیچ.  
شش هفتم به آرامی گفت:«بلند شو.» او فریاد کشید:«دو دقیقه راحتم بزار.» صورت شش هفتم بی رنگ تر از بی علاقه شد:«نیم ساعت شده.همه دارن نگات می کنن.»


	5. زمان عجول

دو ساعت طول کشید تا جری او را داخل ماشین ببرد. یک دقیقه تا به مقصد برسند. سی ثانیه تا درمانگر ها دورش را پر کنند. سه ساعت تا صدای اولین درمانگر را بشنود. هنگامی که به ساعت نگاه می کرد گاهی ثانیه ها طول می کشید تا عقربه ی کوتاه و چاق فاصله ی بین دو عدد را بپیماید گاهی ساعت ها. او راهی برای تشخیص این دو نداشت. پس از این که ساعت اول را شکست مدت زمان غیر قابل تصوری طول کشید تا ساعت دیگری در اختیارش قرار دهند.  
درمان گر ها سعی کردند به او توضیح بدهند که چه اتفاقی برای مغزش افتاده یا سعی کردند خودشان سر در اورند. اجازه نمی دادند ژنراتور او را تسکین دهد تا بلایی سر حس گر نیاید. نه که معلوم باشد واقعا بلایی با شیرجه در مغاک شخصی نیک ممکن است سرش بیاید. آن شرلی درک او از زمان را به هم زده بود. ممکن بود دقایقی را مانند هر کس دیگر سپری کند و مدام از خودش بپرسد هجومی دقیقا چه را به کار بسته. بعد افکارش از عقربه ها جلو می زدند یا جا می ماندند. حرکت خورشید در آسمان به نظر او تمام مدت روز عادی می رسید اما بقیه می گفتند بخشی از روز را با پرسیدن هر دقیقه ی ساعت و بخشی دیگر را با سکوتی طولانی سپری کرده است.  
بعد از سه روز_زمانی بود که ژنراتور می گفت_ سردرگمی خفقان آوری که باعث شده بود بین ملافه های تخت مخفی شود عقب نشست. برای مدت طولانی حس کرد که زمان جلو نمی دود یا کش نمی اید.البته هیچ کس با اطمینان نمی گفت وضعیت او ثابت است.  
نیک توی تخت بود. شش هفتم تکیه زده به دور ترین دیوار از او. با تمام ابر های تاریک نامرئی دنیا دور شانه هایش. نیک به اندازه ای خسته نبود که جست و جو گرش را از کار بیندازد ولی جری مدام او را پس می زد .گویا نمی خواست با ذهنی روان پریش تماس داشته باشد.  
به همین خاطر بود که شش هفتم هیچ وقت به او اعتنا نمی کرد.وقتی نیک تمام کنایه های ممکن او را برای خودش می خواند چه نیازی بود شش هفتم شخصا آن ها را بگوید؟  
هدایت گر این بخش حقیر از نیرو های صلح گر ها روی صندلی نشسته بود. یکی از زیر دستان متعدد ناکر یا عضوی از تیم اروپا بود. موجودی تبعید شده به کشوری که حتی معلوم نبود به کدام بخش تعلق دارد. درمانگری هم حضور داشت. فقط خودشان چهارتا بودند.نیک هنوز سعی می کرد فاصله ی خودش را با اغوش حریص سبز حفظ کند.  
به آن ها گفت:«من دور کل اتاق شعله می بینم. جهنم داره نازل می شه و شیطان دم در ایستاده.» درمانگر آشفته تکانی خورد و آن زبانه های سبز را به سوی او فرستاد. پایه های صندلی هدایت گر صدایی داد و نزدیک بود حین بلند شدن زیر او را خالی کند. به خودش زحمت نداد دنبال واکنشی در شش هفتم بگردد.  
معصومانه گفت:«هنوز اون قد دیوانه نشدم که فک کنم کسی غیر از من می تونه شیطان باشه. بعد از این که به من حمله شد دقیقا چه اتفاقی افتاد؟» هدایت گر ابرو های کلفتش را برای او در هم برد. درمانگر اما اصرار داشت او را از بالای بینی اش بپاید.  
شش هفتم یکی از توضیحات تک کلمه ای مشهورش را ارائه داد:«شُستمش.» موجی از حیرت طرز نشستن نیک را عوض کرد.انگشتانش با تعلل رفتند تا دنبال زایین بگردند. شستنی که شش هفتم می گفت حمله ای بی امان بود که مثل ریختن سطلی اسید بر گلوله ای ماسه عمل می کرد. نه اثاری از عقل حریف باقی می گذاشت نه به اطرافیان او رحم می کرد.  
شش هفتم خودش او را مجبور کرده بود بلند بلند حرف بزند. به او گفت:«دلت برای اون همه شهرومند اسیب پذیر به رحم نیومد توله گرگ کوچکم؟» هدایت گر دستش را مشت کرد:«پنج نفر معمولی رو روان پزشک ها دوره کردن .هدفتون هم فرار کرده. گندی که زدید اینجا سابقه نداشته.»  
نیک فعلا او را نادیده گرفت و از شش هفتم پرسید:«کی ساختمون رو ترک کردی؟» «اهمیتی نداره.» «من اطلاعات می خوام.» ابر های تاریک نامرئی غلیظ تر شدند: «صلاحیت نداری.» «دلبندم چهره ی هدایت گرتیمت کمی تکیده شده ولی قطعا فراموش نکردی...»  
شش هفتم به تکیه اش روی دیوار پشت پا زد و صاف ایستاد. از جانب او برابر بود با این که بیاید و یقه ی نیک را در مشت بفشارد. یا که خرخره اش را بجود.با این وجود کلمات شش هفتم شمرده شمرده ادا شدند:« حواسش که با تو پرت بود شروع کردم بشورمش.اگه زخمی بود موفق می شدم.اگه نخواسته بودی سر حرف باز کنی.»  
نیک پوزخند زد:«پس به خاطر دو کلمه حرف تصمیم گرفتی منو هم با اون بشوری. بابت دهان بی حواسم عذر خواهی می کنم ولی بعید می دونستم علاقه ام به سخن وری از چشمت دور بمونه.» چیزی قرمز شانه ها هم صحبتش به جلز و ولز افتاد. شش هفتم گفت:«دستور داشتیم بکشیمش.»  
نیک داشت جواب می داد که هدایتگر گفت:«دستور داشتید جون یه نفر رو حفظ کنید نه که سکته اش بدید.» نیک با دست اشاره ای به هدایتگر کرد و به شش هفتم گفت:«سپر من قرار نبود دور معمولی بدبخت باشه.» «اگه سپر من هم بود می شکست.» هدایتگر به تلخی گفت:«یعنی حتی سعی نکردید.» نیک توضیح داد:«ساعت ها محافظت بی جهت از یکی دیگه انرژی هدر می ده به جاش جست و جوگر پهن می کنیم تا وقتی حمله شد به موقع واکنش بدیم.» «دستور العمل این کار کلا چیز دیگه ایه.»  
نیک شانه بالا انداخت:«مسئله مون که الان این نیست.» رو به شش هفتم ادامه داد:«بانو آن سال ها کار مخفیانه رو چند ماهه داره می ریزه دور، بعد برای اطمینان دادن به حدس های پر تردیدمون قدرتش رو جلوی دوربین به نمایش می زاره.اگه اندکی دقت به عمل بیاری می بینی قصدش علامت دادن به ماست. طرف می خواست حرف بزنه.» «مدار ها رو نسوزونده تا ما رو بِکِشه بیرون.» «و جفت چشم بینایی که راهنماش به سمت ما بودن رو بسته.» «از روی دو کلمه حرفی که زدید و بلایی که به قصد کشت سرت آورده استدلال می کنی دوستته.» «مدتیه همنشین درستی نداشتم.»  
هدایت گر مسن برخاست. هاله ی لاجوردی اش بدون تاثیری از روی آن ها لغزید . مرد عصبانی بود. وقفه ای در بحث های بی انتهای نیک و جری افتاد.هدایت گر گفت:«شما یه قاتل رو توی منطقه ی من به امون خدا ول کردید و اولین بحران سیاسی غرب آسیا رو روی دستم گذاشتید. کم ترین کاری که باید بکنید این که سر دختره رو تحویل بدید.»  
جری بدون هیچ اعتنای حقیقی گفت:«تو مافوق ما نیستی.» نیک پرسید: «این اسم واقعیه بخشه یا ساخته ی تخیلات شماست؟» هدایتگر رقمی زیر سبیل هایش سرخ و سفید شد. هرچند بیش تر سفید. سفیدی که از زور زدن زیادی سر بند انگشتان پدید بیاید.  
نیک رو به شش هفتم کرد و گفت:«یکی دیگه از دلایل من اینه که تو به طرز معجزه اسایی سالم موندی.» «من حمله کردم.تو حرف زدی.» «خودش شروع کرد.بهم سرنخ هم داد.»  
این طور بود که نگاه شش هفتم عوض شد:«چی؟» « اکثریت غالب سخنش درباره ی مقصد بعدی سفرش بود.» نیک در حرف وقفه نینداخت. بلکه وقفه را پهن کرد و درونش دراز کشید. انگار زیر آفتاب و روی زیر انداز پیکنیکی خوابیده است. شش هفتم همین طور به او زل زد.  
«عزیزم توقع که نداری اطلاعاتم رو در راه خیر ببخشم که؟» شش هفتم با نارضایتی تمام غرید:« چی می خوای؟» جدیت نرمی صورت نیک را دزدید:«وقتی دیدیمش بذار من حرف بزنم.» «نه.بدون من نمی تونی بری در هر صورت بهم میگی کجاست.» به هر حال تیری در تاریکی بود.  
***  
زمان حال:  
لیبرا جفت دستانش را زیر چانه زده بود. انگار هر روز راه جدیدی پیدا می کرد تا دست و پایش را به شیوه ای کودکانه استفاده کند. پرنده کوچولو پرسید:«واقعا این همه کل کل می کردید؟» نیک آهی کشید و صندلی اش را هل داد تا بچرخد. دستانش را رو به سقف بالا برد:« چه ساعت هایی که در رودخانه ی اسراف نریختیم.روح جوان و خام من .تلخی عزاداری و خشم اون. چه توقعی داشتی؟ تازه دارم برات خلاصه اش می کنم.» لیبرا مدتی سکوت کرد. انگار می کوشید جری و نیک جوان تر را درست و دقیق تصور کند. عاقبت پرسید:«جوش هم می زدی؟» نیک صدایی بیرون داد که می توانست خنده ای فرو خورده و پنهان پشت دستی مودب باشد:«معمولا متخصصین تولد مجدد از دردسر های ناخواسته ی آینده هم مراقبت به عمل میارن. ولی اون می زد.» «صدات هم...خروسکی نبود؟» شانه های نیک فرو افتادند:« بله. ولی تا جایی که حافظه ی ضعیفم یاری می ده برای سر در آوردن از دشواری های دوران بلوغم نیومدی.» لیبرا دوباره درست و مرتب نشست:«یه جورایی چرا.نوجوانی خاصی داشتی.»  
***  
هدایت گر خشمگین یک جفت بلیت قطار را جلویشان انداخت و گفت بروند گم شوند. ژنراتور وقتی تعداد غلط بلیت ها را دید تصمیم گرفت با هدایتگر مثل توله سگی نازنازی برخورد کند در نتیجه مثل کسی از دفتر او بیرون آمد که یک گرگ دنبالش کرده است.  
حدس زدن منظور آن شرلی راحت تر از سر کردن با لیوان های پلاستیکی و صندلی های چرک واگن عمومی بود.شاید هوش او را زیادی دست بالا می گرفت. شاید آن شرلی وقت کمی برای سرهم کرد جورچینش داشت. اول به صلح گر ها علامت داده و گفته بود دنبالش بگردند. حالا هم برخوردی با خودشان دو تا ترتیب می داد و دعوت نامه ای را زیر میزی رد می کرد. حمله اش به قدری قوی بود که متقاعد کننده به نظر برسد. که سرنخ را کاملا بی معنی جلوه دهد.  
هجومی اعلا داشت فرار می کرد. از سرنوشت مهره ای زیادی قوی که احتمالا زیادی خطرناک هم شده بود. یعنی در واقع دست بالا مال نیک بود تا هرچه می خواهد در مذاکره بگیرد.  
پنجمین یا ششمین قطارشان تلق و تلق می داد و هواری نه چندان منظم می کشید. بالاترین سطح رفاه در دستر شان کوپه بود. چهار نیمکت پوشیده با چرم بدرنگ و دری کشویی. دو تا از نیمکت ها بالا بودند تا مثلا نقش تخت خواب ایفا کنند. چهار طرفشان باز بود و نرده ای برای کسی که شب رویشان می خوابید نداشتند.  
ژنراتور روی نیمکت پایینی رو به رویش چایی می نوشید.شش هفتم بیرون بود.ژنراتور طوری چایی اش را فوت می کرد انگار آتش است ولی برخلاف شعله چایی محال ممکن بود با فوت گرم تر شود.  
قطار به قطار پریده و دردسر پر کردن برگه ها و مدارک را روی میز های لرزان کوپه ها کشیده بودند. نیک در همان روز های بی زمانش فهمیده بود هجومی کجا می رود. موهای قرمز گلگون او قطعا حاصل تولد مجدد بودند. راجع به چهره اش قضاوتی نمی کرد هر چند چند با الگوی کم رنگ نژادی حکاکی شده بود. مردمی که نه زاویه های اروپایان را داشتند نه رنگ های سیر شرق را. پرنگ تر از چهره لهجه ی هجومی بود که هدایتش می کرد.  
گفته بود می رود چیزی بخرد که هم رنگ روبان های سفیدش باشد.گفتن این با لهجه ای روسی اسم یک کشور را برای نیک تداعی کرده بود.سر در آوردن از شهری پا برجا و سالم کمی بیش تر وقت برد.حرف وقت شد ،قطار کمی آهسته حرکت نمی کرد؟  
از ژنراتور پرسید:«شش هفتم چند دقیقه پیش رفت؟» «ربع ساعتی هست.خیلی طولش می ده.» قرار بود برود دستشویی و برگردد. در تمام قطار هاشان از تفلیس تا مینسک همین بازی را در آورده بود. حالا هم راهشان به سمت ژلوبین شروع نشده کلک قدیمی را می زد. چه طور ژنراتور نمی فهمید؟  
حس گر روی لیوانش خم شد و دسته ی فلزی را سفت تر فشرد:«طرف...اون با ما هم مسیره. نگران نیستی هجومیه تو همین قطار باشه؟» کم مانده بود حرکت بی ظرافتی مثل چشم چرخواندن انجام دهد:«سه روز زود تر راه افتاده.با این همه قطار به قطار شدن احتمالش زیر یک صدم درصده.» ژنراتور رقص انگشتیِ عصبی ای روی لیوان انجام داد:«ولی داره دنبالتون میاد.» «ما می ریم دنبال اون. به علاوه اگرم تو قطار باشه نه موهای قرمزی خواهد داشت نه چشم و ابروی اشنایی.شش هفتم بهتر بود همون دستشویی رو بره تا دم تک تک کوپه ها واسه توصیف یک زن.» ژنراتور عذرخواهانه سر بالا کرد:«هیپنوتیزم که بشن راحت حرف می زنن. تازه می تونه ذهنش رو گسترش و خاطره اش از هجومی رو نشون بده بعد هم کاری کنه فکر کنن فقط توصیف هاش رو دقیق درک کردن و چیز عجیبی نبوده.» «هیچ کس ندیدتش.ان شرلی می دونه جفتمون هدایت گریم.» ژنراتور چایی اش را بیش تر هوا داد و پرسید:«اصلا از کجا مطمئنی درست می ریم؟» «بعد این همه مدت تازه یادت افتاده به تردید رو بیاری؟» «نه. ولی خیلی طول کشیده. معلوم هم نیست کجا داریم می ریم.» «یه نگاه به تاریخچه ی استعداد یابی کافیه تا بفهمی کجاست.» البته یک نگاه توصیف بی قواره ای بود. پس از جنگ جهانی دوم ژلوبین از اندک مکان های نسبتا سالم بلاروس بود. سه چهارم جمعیت باقی مانده به کارخانه هایش و فرصت های شغلی اش حمله کرده بودند. این مهاجرت دلیلی بود که تمام مستعد های بلاروسی اهل همین شهر بودند. سر جمع چهار مستعد در کل تاریخ استعداد یابی.  
برای انتخاب چنین مکانی هجومی یا زیادی وسواس به خرج داده بود یا داشت آن ها را به خانه اش می برد . چه مقصدی بهتر از این برای یک فراری؟ فقط چرا می گریخت؟ چه بلایی سر حامیان آورده بود که سبب شده بود دست از بهترین سلاح ها بشورند؟  
ژنراتور در را کنار زد و رفت دنبال چایی دیگر. یا کلا خوراکی. باید از او می پرسید که حالا چند دقیقه از رفتن شش هفتم گذشته است. در این سفر آخر جست و جوگر هاشان را به نسبت جمع کرده بودند تا نیروی شان را سر جر و بحث های بیهوده هدر ندهد.نه که کسی به جز نیک خودش را خسته ی او کند.  
پنجره به حتم لرزش قطار را به گونه ی او انتقال می داد پس به شیشه تکیه نداد. تصور بیرون انداختن شش هفتم تا با سری پایین اما همچنان مغرور برگردد پیش ناکر و پیری او را به هر که می خواهد قالب کند وسوسه بر انگیز بود. از آنجایی که به ته مانده ی شرافت و درستکاری نیک اعتباری نبود باید به ژرفای خباثتش پناه می برد تا از شر وسوسه در امان بماند. تا جری بغل دستش بود فرصت بهترین تلافی ها و بهترین استفاده ها هم پیش می امد .کسی مثل او از عهده ی عذاب دادن جری بر نمی امد.  
ژنراتور خیلی طولش نمی داد یا او فقط از انتظار بود که زجر می برد؟


	6. تابش هرسه یا تابش هر دو

پرنده ای به پنجره خورد. نیک را از جا نپراند یا هشیار تر نکرد .هر چه بود محال بود باری دیگر به شیشه بخورد. او در اشتباه بود. بال های تاخورده ی موجود بدبخت باز به سطح شفاف برخورد کرد. به گونه ای که فقط هاله ها می توانند باشند محو ،متراکم و سرخ بود.بیخیال.  
ژنراتور گویی نمی خواست برگردد. پنجره دستگیره و اهرمی برای باز شدن نداشت. نه حتی چکش اضطراری. واقعا دوست داشت بداند اگر حادثه ای رخ می داد و کسی این داخل گیر می افتاد می خواست چه خاکی بر سرش بریزد.  
فعلا گنبد دفاعی اش را دور کوپه کشید و با هجومی موثر شیشه را شکست. تا حد امکان از لبه های تیز دوری کرد تا بعدا زیر منت شش هفتم و درمانگرش نرود. باد تند بود و سقف قطار زیر دستانش بی ثبات،یخ و لیز. این طور بود که چهار هفتم با مهارت و متانت گربه ای روی سقف رفت تا به روباه سرما دوستش سلام کند.  
هجومی نشسته بود. نور و سایه زانوهایی نیمه بالا آمده و پاهایی نیمه درازش را اشکار ولی بقیه ی بدنش را تا ان دو گیس و دنباله ی سفیدشان مخفی می کردند. هجومی با سرعتی حمله کرد که نمی شد از کسی انتظار داشت.  
هاله ی سرخ نیک با پرنده ی قرمز ملاقات کرد اما باز هم مجبور شد بچرخد و جابه جا شود. به دنبال پرنده دسته ای از کبوتر ها آمدند.انفجار های حبس شده که سپرش را ترک می انداختند. صاعقه ی او بال هاشان را می برید. اما تنها مشکلش آن ها نبودند.چیزی از پایین به سپر پنجه می کشید.  
صاعقه اش می برید و قیچی می کرد.نیک کمی و سپس باز هم کمی از آن را برداشت. آذرخش را پوست کند. سپر را فقط در حدی باقی گذاشت که جلوی آن چیز پنجه کش را بگیرد و با باقی مانده ی عملگر هجومی اش پا بیرون گذاشت.حمله ی سوم مثل سیلی حرفه ای بود که با حرکتی سریع آن را کنار زد. هجومی اعلا مثل شمشیری تیز بر او فرود می امد. نیک ضربه ها را هر جا می توانست با جا به جایی متین نادیده می گرفت یا با برخورد های دقیق جواب او را می داد. فراز و فرود شکل های سرخ الماس گون قدرتمند و دفاع نیک بی بدیل بود. ناگهان صاعقه اش را غلاف کرد و اجازه داد آخرین الماس صرفا روی سپرش در هم بشکند.  
هاله ی سفید را هم رها کرد و گفت:«بانو آن.بازی بسه.» جمله ای را که هجومی روز ها پیش قطع کرده بود به شیوه ای دیگر تکمیل کرد:«داری خسته ام می کنی.»   
هجومی پاهایش را زیرش جمع کرد. بی اعتنا گفت:«دیانا.عرقی روی پیشونیت و خونی بین لبات نمی بینم.» هجومی دوباره حمله کرد. خرسی بزرگ از کینه جلوی پای نیک عربده زد و او به روبان هایی تقسیمش کرد. نوار های الماس گون خودشان هر کدام به شکل ماری در آمدند تا او را احاطه کنند. او همه شان را با موجی از بیهودگی به تشنج انداخت. هجومی گوشه ی لبی برای او بالا برد و مایعی قرمز و خطرناک بین شان جریان پیدا کرد. مایع هر دم به صورتی در می امد. برای نیک اهمیتی نداشت. هاله ی اعلا پارچه ای بود و او قیچی اش.  
از چین های بزرگ کناره می گرفت و محل های صاف را می برید.با هر قدم بهتر با نوسان خاص او آشنا می شد. ضربه ها مقداری لمسش می کردند ولی اشکالی نداشت. کمی مایوس،گم گشته،خیانت دیده و ...می شد.فقط کمی. تا به هجومی نشان دهد که حتی او هم در مقادیر اندک مرگ بار نیست.  
آن شرلی شنل پهنش را نزد خود فراخواند.الماس مایع تا حدی متراکم می شد که خطی باریک دور تا دور بدنش بسازد.در حالی که هاله ی قرمز نیک چون درفشی با شکوه در اهتزاز بود.  
هجومی گفت:«با دوقلوم خیلی خوب کنار میومدی. نمی دونم با سگ زخمی ات به کجا می رسیده.» او نمی خواست هجومی را باور کند. معنی نمی داد که هاله ی او جایی با جری درگیر باشد و خودش از وضعیتش بی خبر. هاله ها شخصیت و عملکرد منحصر به خود را بار می اوردند. صاعقه ی او الان بود که بجهد و پاچه ی هجومی را بگیرد. اما درست نبود که ابر سرخ حجیم او کاری به پیچیدگی نبرد با شش هفتم را مستقل جلو ببرد.  
او هنوز شک داشت. می خواست که شک داشته باشد. آن شرلی روبان یکی از گیس هایش را بین دو انگشت می مالید و مدام می کشید. ممکن بود نشانه ای از دروغ باشد. چیزی از پشت نیک را در آغوش گرفت. چیزی نرم و خنده رو. چیزی راحت و اسوده. چیزی که نیک دست و پا می زد تا از آن خلاص شود. صاعقه اش با گیجی وزوز کرد تا این که نیک یادش داد به چه یورش ببرد.  
توده ی بالشتی شانه ها و مغز نیک را با هم در اختیار می گرفت.مانند حلزون درون و بیرون او می خزید. گردنش به جلو خم شده بود و پاهایش زور می زدند به عقب بروند. می کوشید در توده سوراخی بسازد. بِبُردش. اما همین طور که لطیف بود سخت هم بود.  
اصلا نیک می توانست مقاومت کند؟ دوست داشت مقاومت کند؟ انجام کاری طاقت فرسا در برابر پذیرش این لطف و توجه.خشم و ترس بله ولی چرا داشت از برابر مهربانی می گریخت؟  
تمام توانش را روی این گذاشت که دفاعی اش را روشن کند. هاله ی هجومی اش به فنا رفت. دید با ارزشش از هاله ها و امواج مغز را از دست داد اما وقتی میان جیغ هایش سپری پشت سرش نمایان شد و از توده ی چسبان محبت جدایش کرد اسودگیی را حس کرد که تقریبا محال بود مال خودش باشد. نفس راحتی فرو داد. قبل از این که نیزه ای از درماندگی از میانش رد شود. پس از آن بیچارگی که از سر گذرانده بود ذهنش درماندگی را در آغوش فشرد.  
« بعضی موجودات ذاتا از محبت رو برمی گردونن.» کلمات هجومی اعلا در ارتفاعی غیر قابل دسترس شناور شدند. درماندگی سلاحی خاموش بود.اتاق ها را یک به یک با خلا پر می کرد. به تلاش ها برای هشیاری وقعی نمی نهاد چون ذاتش سکون بود. ذاتی که نمی شد تشخیصش داد. نیک نمی فهمید اصلا مشکل کجاست. این که چرا میلش به انجام هر کاری دارد فروکش می کند.  
هجومی او را ناپدید نمی کرد فقط به خوابی آرام فرو می برد. خوابی بی رویا و عمیق. خوابی که نه سیناپسی را پاره پاره می کرد نه...  
روی زانو هایش زمزمه کرد:«حرومزاده با مقتول هات نمی جنگی. براشون لالایی می خونی.» انگار کشف راز بر آن شرلی گران امد. فشارش را بیش تر کرد.همان چیزی بود که نیک لازم داشت. فشاری تا به او یادآوری کند کسی هست تا با آن رو به رو شود. زور زدن زیاد هجومی خاموشی درماندگی را خراب می کرد. هدایت گرِ نیک چون ماری دور مستعدش حلقه زد و مثل دود پراکنده شد.  
اشعه های هاله هجومی چون هشت پایی از پشت شانه هایش سر بر آورد. هجومی اعلا برخاست. باد به هر دو شان سیلی می زد و پنجه می کشید. اشتیاقی به قدرت و سردی همان باد در چشم های ان شرلی شعله می زد.  
برخورد هشت بازوی هجومی با هر سه رنگ او کل قطار را به لرزه انداخت.نیک به عقب سر خورد. بازی به پایان رسیده بود و خشونت واقعی آغاز می شد. هدایت گر و هجومی نیک از جلو هر هشت بازوی حریفش را در بند می کردند و سپر مر مرینش جلوی حمله های از پشت حریف ایستاده بود.  
نیک زود یاد می گرفت. هجومی حرفه ای تر از آن بود که روی یک سلاح تمرکز کند اگر از اندوه استفاده می کرد حتما درماندگی از سمتی دیگر یورش می برد. اگر کینه و بغضی در کار بود لابد انفجار خشمی هم به دنبالش می امد.  
اگر جست و جوگری در اطراف بود انفجار های درخشانی از نور را هر دقیقه می دید. برق هر برخورد شاخه شاخه می شد و تاریکی آسمان را به سخره می گرفت. مسافران قطار یا بی حوصله بودند یا مریض.  
بازو های هجومی اعلا حلزون و شلاق بودند. به سپر نیک می چسبیدند و هدایتگر لاجوردی را با موجی تکه تکه می کردند. بدتر از همه که ممکن بود بتواند کنارشان بزند ولی اصلا نمی توانست خردشان کند. پاره ای از لاجوردی و دنباله ای از قرمزش به یکی از بازو های الماسین چسبیده و با تمام قدرت نیروی آن را می مکیدند.بازو جفتک می انداخت و جرقه می زد ولی حاضر نبود در هم بشکند. سه تا از همتایانش روی سپر ضرب گرفته بودند. نیک خودش حس طبلی را داشت که با دسته ای سنگین نواخته می شود.  
هاله هایش را کشید داخل و پشت سپر سفید قرار داد. دفاعی را هل داد جلو و بازو های الماس گون را عقب راند. آن شرلی لبخند کوچکی زد. بازو هایش با نوری دوباره روشن شدند. هجومی با فشاری اندک کل تلاش های نیک را به هیچ گرفت. به سرعت پسش زد.ان شرلی زد زیر سرهم بندی او.نیک را به سقف دوخت.  
در به هم امدن ملایم ابرو ها و خلائ چهره بان ان نشانی از...ناامیدی بود. نیک واقعا چه فکری کرده بود که کار را به شاخ به شاخ شدن قدرت هاشان رساند؟ به هجومی گفت:«ارزیابی بود. تو که برای یه قتل عادی اینجا نیستی بانو آن.» هجومی خشک گفت:«دیانا.انگار برات فرقی نداره چرا اومدم.» نیک به زور سرش را بالا نگه داشته بود با این وجود لبخند زد:« خوش آمدگویی خشن بیش تر به سلیقه ات می خوره.» زن تکانی خورد و دهانش را چون کفتار گشود. تحقیر و خنده از گولیش جوشید:«اصلا نفهمیدی.»  
ناگهان نصفی از فشار روی نیک برداشته شد.هجومی سدی در برابر حمله ای شش رنگ ساخت.در برابر برخورد امواج لاجوردی،سبز و سفید ایستاد.زیر وزن هاله ی قرمز جری تنها کمی خم شد.  
نیک قلتی زد و هاله هایش را هل داد تا ازاد شود.  
رقص طولانی ای داشتی.  
جری در سمت مخالف واگن مشغول نیش زدن با مار های رنگی اش بود ولی کسی دیگر که بی هوا در محدوده ی جست و جوگر نیک قرار گرفته بود فکری کرد.  
نمی زاشت بهتون برسم.  
زبانه های آبی هاله ی حس گر پیدایشان شد و با نوازشی هر سه پَرِ ستاره ی نیک را به درخششی نو در اوردند. سپرش را سه تکه کرد تا جلوی هر سه حمله ی هجومی را بگیرد. باز هم حس کرد از چند طرف مشت می خورد.  
در حقیقت جری فقط با هدایت گر و هجومی اش از جلو بر الماس زن آویخته بود. درمانگر و دفاعی اش هوای پشتش را داشتند.جایی که ابری کم رنگ اما با این حال قرمز هنوز می خواست او را ببلعد.  
و هجومی جلوی تشدید جری به وسیله ی ژنراتور را هم گرفته بود.حمله ای از سه طرف. تازه الان بود که آثاری از اخم بین ابروهای بانو ان هویدا می شد.  
خودش را با تمام قدرت به این سمت هاله ی هجومی کوبید. نیک و جری ستون قرمزی که از هجومی متصاعد می شد را به داخل می فشردند.پرتوهای کوچکی از ستون غول آسا جدا می شدند تا با فراز هایی بلند و فرود هایی سریع بر سر دو هم تیمی بریزند. اشکالی شبیه پرنده و حیوان می باریدند. مدافع نیک که با زبانه ای آبی فروزان گشته بود جلوی هر کدام پیدا می شد و به اسمان پرتابشان می کرد.سپس ناپدید می گشت تا درست سر فرصت جلوی بقیه شان ظاهر شود.  
ستون متراکم می شد اما نمی برید.نیک از لای پرده ی اشکی صحنه را باری دیگر بررسی کرد.ابری که بی واسطه و مستقل با جری می جنگید. ستونی که از بدن هجومی تنها خطوطی بر افروخته باقی گذاشته بود و اشکال دائما در حال انفجار.  
هجومی اعلا هاله اش را لایه بندی کرده بود.ابر دوقلوی او به حساب امده و بیرونی ترین لایه بود. ترکش های او لایه ی دوم و ستون بسیار بسیار سخت داخلی ترین بود.نگاه به درون ستون شبیه نگاه به داخل کوره ای بود. جری داشت چه بلایی...  
انفجاری قطار را تکان داد نیک بی تعادل چون بیدی در باد شد. رودخانه ی عمودی آبی سرپا نگهش داشت. ابر ناپدید شده بود. فاصله ی بین نیک و زن کم شده یا ستون یک چهارم طول اولیه اش شده بود.به جایش دیواری بلند جلوی شش هفتم کشیده شده بود.دیوار چون خورشیدی مسطح غل غل می زد و رنگ هایش بین نارنجی و زرد های تابان در نوسان بود.  
نیک واقعا به خدایی نیازمند بود.به جای آن که از خود بپرسد صدا زدن معبود کدام دین مناسب تر خواهد بود از خودش پرسید چه طور لایه برداری کند. بی رحمانه به ژنراتور دستوری داد.  
می سوزونتم. دودم می کنه می فرسته هوا.  
اراده ی نیک محکم و نفوذ ناپذیر بود. هنگامی که هدایت گر لاجوردی را به شکل مته ای در می آورد ژنراتور ناچارا هاله خودش را روکش آن کرد. راست می گفت. هر برخورد به ستون سرخ لایه ی آبی را می زدود و فریاد هایی از درد حس گر در جست و جو گر نیک تداعی می شد. ولی کاری که نیک در نظر داشت را انجام می داد. با جلب اعتمادی که فقط از حس گر های نحیف بر می آمد پرتو های سرخ از ستون را به سمت خود می کشید تا توسط مته ی نیک تکه تکه شوند.  
هر چه ژنراتور ناتوان بیش تر جیغ می زد ستون نازک تر می شد. آهسته آهسته جلو می رفت. زجه های ژنراتور حالا از پنجره ی شکسته بالا می پرید تا در گوش های نیک بنشیند.  
آن سوی کوره ی گداخته جری را می دید که گلوله های برتا را درون ستون خالی می کند و با تمام قوایش حاشیه ی آن را زیر ضربه گرفته. آن شرلی با قدم هایی نازک عقب عقب می آمد و پشت خودش را به نیک نزدیک تر می ساخت.  
زجه های ژنراتور به نهایت حد رسیده بود کسی با داد و فریاد از حس گر می پرسید چه شده. نیک مطمئن بود هر که بالا سر او رفته دارد حنجره ی خودش را پاره می کند ولی فریادش زیر جیغ های حس گر و در گستره ی بی اهمیتی از توجه نیک قرار داشت. تنها کاری که مناسب می دید این بود که تا حس گر از خط نگذشته آخرین استفاده ها را از او بکند.  
هاله ی لاجوردی اش را پهن کرد و با پوشش آبی رنگ رفت تا پوست از سر هجومی گداخته بکند. عرق از چین های پیشانی اش پایین لغزید و هاله ی آبی محو و محو تر شد تا که میان نیک و هجومی حائلی نماند. زن برگشت. شانه هایش مانند دو کوه بی رحم بالا جهیده و رگ گردنش بیرون زده بود. نیک بلافاصله تا پشت سپر دفاعی اش عقب کشید.  
ستون در سمت نیک کاملا تحلیل رفته بود.به نظر نمی رسید زن بتواند زیر حمله های جری هاله اش را برای پوشاندن حفره دوباره آرایش دهد. حفره خالی هم نبود. سطحی سفید هجومی را از نیک جدا می کرد.با آن نامرئی شدن هایش از پیش چشم جست و جوگران و روبان های سفید گیس هایش. با چه جسارتی تمام سرنخ های معما را پیش رویشان قرار داده بود.هجومی لبخندی پر از انقباض های غضب آمیز زد و به سوی شش هفتم رو برگرداند.  
عمل گر ِکامله.  
جری گویا در پاسخ به او شیوه اش را تغییر داد.هجومی و درمانگرش در قوس هایی به در های ضعیف قلعه ی زن می کوبیدند.هاله ی سرخش چون تیغ شمشیری غول آسا پهن و تیز شد.از پهلو ستون را برید.البته که بریدن الماس ممکن نبود پس شمشیر شش هفتم به محض برخورد تغییر حالت داد. ستون را در خم خود گرفت تا مثل روکش شکلات بکند.  
هجومی با پاهای باز و بدنی در تنش مقاومت می کرد.نیک قدرت خودش و جری را در هم آمیخت. دستان هر دو بالا رفته بود گویی با اشاره به هاله هایشان کمکی کنند. ماهیچه ی ساعد ها بر آمده بود. نیروهاشان زیر سطح گوشت می جنگید تا آزاد شود.هجومی برای سه ثانیه مقاومت کرد. بعد هر دو هاله هایش با جیغی هراسناک از جا در آمد.  
طوری که بدن هجومی بالا جهید و فاصله ی اندک میان لب هایش تنها ناباوری ای بود که نیک به عمرش دید. بقیه شان سایه هایی کم رنگ از شک های تایید شده بودند.  
جرثقیلی که نیک و جری ساخته بودند توان حمل بارش را نداشت. گلوله ی سرخ و سفید می غرید و بازو های جرثقیل را به تاب دادنی هولناک وا داشته بود.کمانشان با شدت به راست منحرف می شد و بعد با سرعتی فزون تر به چپ می رفت.  
نیک با هر نوسان مثل بیدی در طوفان خم می شد. جری برتایی را بالا برده بود اما به نظر نمی رسید آن شرلی تیر بخورد. بدن زن دیگر با خطوط داغ نمی درخشید. جمع شده بود و اگر این نشانی از ترس به دست نمی داد نفس نفس های شدید و دست های سرگردان او کافی بود تا به نیک بگوید بدجور ترسیده است. زن سلاحی با خود حمل نمی کرد تا در برابر این هیولای شش رنگ به کار برد.  
جری مکررا ماشه را می چکاند اما گلوله ای برایش نمانده بود. این بود دلیل صحبت بی سرانجام آن شرلی و او. شش هفتم حاضر به مذاکره نمی شد. بانو آن به نیک سرنخ داده بود در حالی که آگاه بود تا شش هفتم زنده است کاری به انجام نمی رسد. حتی واقعا سعی نکرده بود نیک را بکشد.دیدار نسبتا خشن شان روی سقف از ان رو بود که زن اطمینان یابد او منظورش را فهمیده است.  
موقعیت سرتاپا غلطشان و تاب دیگر بازو ها او را روی زانو انداخت. رسما به هجومی گفته بود دنبال قتل اوست. حالا هم که جری پیروزی را در مشت می چلاند زن می مرد.  
زایین.بدو.بدو لعنتی.  
چنگ بازو های نیک روی گلوله ی قدرت شل شد.  
نه  
شُک شش هفتم از بی توجهی نیک به پنج فرمان در لحظه به خشمی توفنده بدل شد. جری مصمم که با دست های خالی هم که شده کار را تمام کند دوید. هجومی بدون عملگر هاش نمی توانست از قطار پایین بپرد.نمی توانست هیچ کاری کند.  
نه.نه نیا.جری نیا!  
هجومی داشت خیلی خیلی دیر می چرخید تا فرار کند.نیک دفاعی خودش را از آن تله ای که ساخته بودند بیرون کشید و سپر زن قرار داد.جری به سپر خورد.با مشت به آن کوبید. زن خیره به نیک باقی مانده بود. مسلما این تنها کاری نبود که انجام می داد. دفاعی نیک که بیرون خزید کنترل تله ی


	7. ساعت جنگل و فلز

هیچ مستعدی فرصت نکرد آن را ببیند. شبکه ای توری شکل که هفت هاله ساخته بودند برای به زنجیر کشیدن انفجار های پیاپی سپید و سرخ کافی نبود. دو هیولا پوسته ی نازک را دریدند. خورشید قرمز به سرعت دو پاره شد . اولی شاید بر حسب آسیبی که دیده بود به قطار کوبید. این قبل از آن بود که هیچ مدافعی وقت کند مستعدش را در بر بگیرد. واگن که از ریل خارج شد بقیه ی قطار را هم با خودش کشید. پاره ی دوم خورشید مرگ بار به خاطر تلاشی مذبوحانه برای زیر افسار رفتن روی دفاعی همان مستعد کمانه کرد و درون زمین فرو رفت تا که با انفجار ثانویه ای جنگل و ریل را با هم پرتاب کرد.حباب های سفید مستعد هاشان را تنگ در بر گرفتند اما هیچ کدام کل انفجار را تاب نیاوردند.  
نیک زیر یک درخت و واگن به هوش امد. به محض دریافت هوشیاری مجبور شد از آن استفاده کند. بغلتد و از زیر کاج تنومند کنار رود. کاج جایی که او بود را زیر وزن خود له کرد. پای نیک سست شد و هنگامی که روی یک زانو می افتاد ساعدش را روی پاره آهنی برید.  
صبح بود. ساعتی سرد و بدون افتاب. او می لرزید. زمین شخم خورده ی اطراف، پاره های ریل و واگن همه زیر روکش آبی نور نقشش شان را بی حس بازی می کردند.چیدمان یک صحنه ی نمایش. بازیگرانی که پشت مبلمان دراز کشیده بودند.  
واگنی که سه تایی رویش به مجادله_چه واژه ی حقیری_ پرداخته بودند سه بخش شده بود. از لای فلزاتی که ذوب شده و بریده بودند داخل را دید.نشانی از موی قهوه ای و قرمز نبود. به جایشان کاج و سوزن های سبز خوشبو فراوان بود. شاخه ها ی درخت و میله ها از بدن ها و پنجره ها به یک سان گذشته بودند. خونی کف زمین جاری نبود. لجن امیخته به سوزن کاج چرا.  
نیک به جز بریدگی دستش سالم بود.گوش هایش زنگ می زد. هاله هایش را نمی دید. احساس نمی کرد از خط گذشته ولی جست و جوگرش که کار نمی کرد. متوجه شد که می لنگد. شانه اش درد دارد. قطار جا به جا شکسته بود. واگن هایش چپ شده و در خطوطی زیگزاتی روی پهلوی افتاده بودند. نقطه به نقطه ذوب شده و تنه ی های کاج به سیخش کشیده بودند .حال نیک به خوبی قطار بود.  
فریاد اولش خراشیده و نامفهوم بیرون امد. پهلویش را به سقف واگن چپ شده ای تکیه داد. سرفه کرد. حنجره اش که از پس فریاد بر نمی آمد.در مرز صحبت و زمزمه گفت:«شش هفتم.» نمی توانست پیدایش کند. دنیا خالی و پر از جنازه بود.  
زیر لب گفت:«شش هفتم.» همیشه پنداشته بود حواس جری از مال خودش تیزترند.شاید هم اکون پرده های هر دو گوش هم تیمی اش ترکیده بود.نیا یکی از پنج فرمانه.می مردی یک بار به حرفم گوش می کردی؟  
یک بار لازم بود شش هفتم او را بیابد. یک بار لازم بود او به این الهه ی عذاب برسد و جفت شان کر و کور شده بودند. درماندن در بر افراشتن هاله هایش به این می ماند که دست و پایش را قطع کرده باشند.  
در طول قطار به جست و جویش ادامه داد. پیاده روی لنگ لنگان و آهسته ای بود. راهی نرفته رد درد بر چهره اش به قدری عمیق شد که حتی اگر می خواست قادر نبود اخم هایش را به لبخند تبدیل کند. اما سرگیجه اش داشت بهتر می شد. انگار بدنم هنوز یه قابلیت هایی داره.  
نام او را دوباره و دوباره صدا زد:«شش هفتم.» هر وقت به جنازه ای بر می خورد زحمت بررسی صورتش را نمی کشید. جری زنده بود. نه چون به استقامت او ایمان بلکه چون به حساب های خودش اطمینان داشت.  
_خائن.  
البته. پشتش را به بدنه ی قطار تکیه داد.یک جایی اش تیر کشید. شاید به کبودی هایی فشار آورده بود. در حالی که دردمندانه می چرخید تا به پهلویش تکیه دهد گفت:«می بینم که خیلی در موردت اغراق کردم شش هفتم. طاقت نداری. حداقل من توهم نزدم.» جری مثل گاو نفس نفس می زد و پیش روی اش مثل سنگ کند بود. نیک با کینه ای فزاینده متوجه می شد وضع شش هفتم از خودش بهتر است. نمی لنگید و برای هر قدم به لاشه ی آهنی تکیه نمی داد. صورت شش هفتم را که خواستار قتل او بود نادیده نمی گرفت.خیلی حرف ها بود که به او بزند ولی توانش را نداشت. بدترین نکته این بود که هم تیمی اش زایین او را در مشت می فشرد و نیک بی سلاح بود.  
شش هفتم سلاح او را بالا برد:«فراریش دادی.» نیک خسته به قطار تکیه داد. با تنفری غلیظ و سمی به دست مسلح هم تیمی اش خیره بود:«قصدش کشتن ما نبود.اگه با آدرنالین و هیجاناتت کور نشده بودی می دیدیش. می تونست...متحدمون بشه.» شش هفتم خودش را به نزدیکی او رساند. زایین تا زیر چانه ی نیک امد.او با تیغه ی آن اندکی سر نیک را بالا برد.انزجار لب های پاره پاره ی نیک را منقبض کرده بود.در چشم های منجمد جری چیزی جز میل به کشتار جرات رخ نمایی نداشت.  
او زمزمه کرد:«ما دستور داشتیم.» «گور بابای دستور!تو که از سر حرف گوش کنی خودتو به من غالب نکردی. پنج فرمان هم که به چپت نیست.» سرش را عقب داد تا گلویش بیش تر به زایین بساید. جری هم شمشیر را فشار می داد. صدای نیک آرام بود:«دنیا هم به پات بیفته حاضر نمیشی خائنی که یه ساعت قبل دوش به دوشت می جنگید رو بکشی.» جری فشرد. خون نیک روی فلز می ریخت.بهتر بود همین الان بمیرد. از توضیح دادن این گند و خرابه که بهتر بود.  
متاسفانه مرد درستکار شرافتمند زایین را از گلوی نیک برداشت. هنگامی که هنوز از لای چشمان نیمه باز به او خیره بود گفت:«گمشو بکشش.به همه ی عالم ثابت کن چه خری هستی.» آن لعنتی هم رفت.  
نیک گلویش را پوشاند و از کنار بدنه ی قطار به پایین سر خورد. شش هفتم رفته بود تا به جست و جویش ادامه دهد. احتمال می داد زدن دستانی آلوده به خاک و کثافت به زخمی تازه ولو سطحی غلط باشد. انگشتان خیس شده اش را از گلو جدا کرد. حواس شش هفتم از مال او تیز تر بودند.هنوز نیروی مبارزه در او باقی مانده بود. نیک احتمالی در اختیار نداشت فقط بخت بود.  
برخاست و در جهت مخالف جری حرکت کرد. باید بخت یارش می بود تا شش هفتم اشتباه کند و هجومی اعلا جایی در سمت او باشد. او آن قدر احمق نبود که قطاری را سر هیچ و پوچ به هوا بفرستد حتی اگر آن قدر احمق بود تا به شانس تکیه کند.اگر هجومی زنده و به هوش بود فرصت فرار می یافتند.  
از واگنی به واگن بعدی و کوپه ای به کوپه ای دیگر سرک نمی کشید.از قطعه ی داغونی به کپه ای از جنازه و از آنجا به راهرویی پوشیده از چیز های شکسته می رفت تا این که دسته ای از موهای قرمز دید.  
او در کوپه ای از مرده ها بود .نشسته روی شکم مردی. نیم رخش در کنار پنجره ای شکسته و دیواری که فلز اطراف سوراخ هایش به داخل خم برداشته بود. اثری از روبان های استهزا گرش نمانده و موهایش در ابشار های یجاری بود.سرخ های غروب، قرمز طلوع و یاقوتی. پر از خاک، شاخه و دود. هر بازدم با لرزش هایی مکرر از پیکر خمیده اش بیرون می آمد. پنداری قوی ترین مدافع هم دوام نیاورده است.  
زمانی که نفس هجومی برید و چشم هایش با حیرت روی او نشست هیچ چیز جز تعجب از او احساس نکرد. پس اثری از هاله ی دیگرش هم نبود. نیک روی مرده ی رو به روی او جا خوش کرد و از لای زانو هایش چشمان هجومی را در حصار مال خود نگه داشت.  
آن شرلی گفت:«این یکی هنوز نفس می کشید.» نیک در هر حال برنخاست. سه نفر مستعد زنده همه یا خاموش شده یا در یک قدمی از خط گذشتن بودند. تقریبا شرایط آزمایشی که برای شش هفتم نوشته بود را تداعی می کرد.فازی که در آن باید سوژه را از قدرت های فعلی اش جدا کرده و به خلا می رساندند.  
با انرژی که آرام آرام به او باز می گشت گفت:«بعد از همچین فاجعه ای می خوان که یه سودی بکنن. هر چی که باشه. از چشم اون دور نگهت می دارن. زنده می مونی.» آن شرلی با ملایمت حرف او را معنی کرد:«تغییر جبهه بدم.» «کاری که اومدی انجام بدی رو تکمیل کن آن.» کل بدن هجومی زندانی درد ولی آشکارا آرام بود. زن محال بود سی ساله باشد ولی لبخندی که به نیک می زد را از زمان مرگ سوشیانس کسی نثارش نکرده بود.  
هجومی خیلی عادی گفت:«دیانا.» نیک انگشت های خونینش را درون موهای سیاهش برد:«این همه مو مشکی تو کتابا هست تا منو به اسم یه دختر کوچولوی کانادایی صدا نزنی.» این هم از کنایه زدنش. مثلا خواسته بود حالت چهره ی کثیف مخاطبش را به هم بریزد.  
هجومی گفت:«دیانا اسم یه دوسته،یه فرزند،یه خواهر،اسم یه الهه است و اسم دختری که یه دوقلو داره.»  
مهربان شده بود. مثل معلم های جوان سر کلاس بچه ها. نه... مثل قدیسه ای که راه رحمت و شفقت را به بندگان گناهکارش نشان دهد. نور هم از درز ها لای موهایش می تابید. متلکی نیش دار تقریبا از لب های نیک بیرون زده بود وقتی زن گفت:«آخه چرا اسم من باید جواب لقب دادن های تو باشه؟»  
دل نیک به هم پیچید و قلبش بنای ضربان گذاشت. مهربانی هجومی سر جایش ماند ولی شروع به تار شدن کرد. زن هرگز پاسخ او را نداده بود. خشکی اش متعلق به تصحیح بود نه فردی جدی که قدم در راه بازی کلمات می نهد. از اولین دیدارشان در دام اشتباهی بزرگ افتاده بود. دریای دومینو ها یکی یکی در ذهن نیک سقوط می کرد.  
یک سوال پرسید:«چرا بهم سرنخ دادی؟» « با روانی تون نمی شد حرف زد.» دختری دیگر که جری را مسکوت می یافت و او را مخاطب قرار می داد. نیک جنازه ی هنوز زنده ی زیر پایش را فشار داد تا چیزی با ثبات بیابد .چیزی مطمئن. ولی چیز تکان خورد و او هیستریک بالا پرید.  
دیانا با سری پایین داشت حرف می زد:«قرار بود پسره رو یا بیارم یا بکشم.اگه موافقت می کرد باهام بیاد باید به نظر می رسید قتل بوده. بدون شاهد.» هجومی به عذر خواهی سری کج کرد:«الان شرایط فرق داره.» نیک شاهد بود. شنوده ی واسطه بود. اشتباه کرده بود.  
بدن هجومی حین چرخیدنش به سوی درز های بی شمار کوپه عوض شد. شانه هایش پایین امدند و سینه جلو داد ضمن این که سکوتی مناسب کمین پیرامون او را در بر گرفت. شش هفتم نزدیک می شد.  
مهربانی هجومی با سکون دریاچه ای زمستانی جایگزین شده بود. او زیر لب گفت:«اگه یه درصد فکر می کردم راهت می دن نمی ذاشتم رو زمین بمونی ولی منم بهت اعتماد ندارم.» هجومی لنگه شانه ای بالا برد.حواسش بیرون بودند اما توجهش معطوف نیک:«کم مونده بود کله ام رو بکنی چون به گمونت حرفت رو گوش نمی دادم.» نیک حسش کرد.تنشی که ناگهان بر افروخت. شعله ای زیر خروار ها خاکستر بود. مثل وضع اتاقی قبل از یک دعوا.هجومی اعلا هنوز اندکی از هاله اش را حفظ کرده بود.  
زن برخاست. زیر سقف کوتاه به بلندی سروی بود و سایه ای بلند تر روی نیک می انداخت. او گفت:«توی جست و جوی گنج های بعدیت موفق باشی چهار هفتم.»  
***  
چند ماه پیش، ایسلند:  
برف یا می بارید یا حضور داشت.برخلاف خیلی ها این ویژگی مقر جدید خوشایند او بود. دانه ها امروز روی موهای دیانا می نشستند و بر سر همراهش فرود می آمدند.مرد کوتاه ایسلندی که زیر بارش گم می شد و زن بلند قدی که دانه دانه اش را تحسین می کرد.  
هدایت گری که دست در دست او داشت دو سوال پرسیده بود. دیانا فاصله ی بین دانه های برف و ابر های در افق را تماشا می کرد.شگفت زده یا غرق در اندیشه نبود. او طوری آرام بود که مادربزرگی حین تماشای نوه هایش ممکن است باشد.  
جواب هدایت گر را داد:«چیز زیادی نمی خوام. دو روز دیگه هم می رم.» هجومی ها یاد می گرفتند احساساتی که برای مردم ازار دهنده ترین است را بیابند. یا فقط خودش به این درس می پرداخت. می دانست هدایت گر از پشیمانی می گریزد. برای خلاصی از ان خیلی کار ها ممکن بود بکند. سوال این بود که چه چیز ممکن است پشیمانش کند.  
هدایت گر- تحلیل گر گفت:«خودت با ماموریت مخالفتی نداری.» زن سر تکان داد و دست هایش را درون جیب ها باز و بسته کرد:«مسلما.قضیه تا حدی جدی شده که دارن منو می فرستن.فکر هم نمی کردم بخواید الان جلوشون قد علم کنید.»پس هدایت گر می ترسید نتیجه ی ماموریت پشیمانی به بار بیاورد. چه موقعیت مزخرفی داشت که باید سر تصمیمات دیگران هم به افسوس می افتاد.  
مرد خسته و سنگین گفت:«قصدی هم برای تاخیر نداری.» دیانا حقیقتا از هدایت گر بدش نمی امد. در تمام ملاقات های کوتاه شان به ارزش او پی برده بود.هدایت گر هم به ارزش او. معمولی های رئیس شان هم قدر هجومی اعلا را می دانستند. قدر مرد و تصمیماتش را نه.  
موضوع را مانند تعریف از صبحانه ای خوشمزه به میان آورد:«معطل کنم و فرمانروایان معمولی مون رو سکته بدم؟» «صحنه ی دل انگیزی میشه.» «کاش واقعا اتفاق می افتاد ولی فعلا به هیچ کدومشون دست درازی نمی کنید. منم در برابر مخالفت شما قرار گرفتم. باید یاد آوری کنم مرگ من چه خسارت جبران ناپذیری به زراد خونه مون می زنه؟» بخار جلوی صورت هدایت گر پیچید. لبخندش در فکر شوخی او و چیز های دیگر بود:«این نظر رئسامونه.» دیانا چون محکم ترین بید به چپ و به راست تاب خورد:«و اصلا هم ربطی به تمجید های شما از من نداره.» لبخند مرد پر رنگ تر شد. تا نوک پاهای یخ زده ی دیانا گرم شده بود. هدایت گر هرگز حقیقتا تعریفی از او به زبان نمی آورد. حتی منکر فواید او می شد ولی هر کاری که دیانا انجام می داد نخی از تار های بافته ی این مرد بود.  
هدایت گر پرسید:«همش همینه نه؟ تلاش می کنی نبودت چنان خسارت بار بشه که نتونیم ازت چشم پوشی کنیم؟» «این که بیمه نامه ی منه .دلیلم برای دستای آلوده ی شما شدن چیز دیگه است.» «می خوای بگی چرا نه خسته می شی نه دست بر می داری؟» رفتن برای او به سادگی نه گفتنی ساده شده بود. درگیری مستقیم با او زیادی ویران گر بود.هیچ کس هم دلش نمی خواست سر او را به روش دیگری زیر آب کند. از بین بردن سلاحی چنین کار امد زیادی حیف بود.  
اما دیانا به مرخصی ها می خندید. او خشن نبود. سال ها قتل از او را انسانی ارام و خشنود ساخته بود. در صورتی که تحلیل گر ها به او نمی گفتند سادیست. مانده بود چرا نمی فهمیدند فقط هیجان طلبی است خود پسند که دوست دارد کاری که خوب بلد است را مدام تکرار کند.  
دلیل دیگری هم بود: :«بچه گانه است.می خوام این دو سفید قرمز رو اون قد تراش بدم تا وجه جدیدی پیدا کنن. بعد میشینم و نگاشون می کنم. بعد یه وجه جدید و یکی جدید تر.» «تا وقتی کسی نتونه وجه های این الماس رو بشمره.» مایع شراب گونه در همه طرفشان بود.نگاه هدایت گر به برف های کنار پیاده رو چنان بود انگار الماس او را می بیند. دیانا ناامید از توضیحات خودش گفت:«عین همون قضیه ی خسارت بار بودنه نه؟»  
هدایت گر- تحلیل گر انگار خیلی در بحر توضیحات او فرو رفته بود. فعلا که کاری نداشت جز این که بشنود،بسنجد و نقشه بکشد. و البته به ملاقات حس گر بیمار برود. هدایت گر گفت:«سعی کن موفق بشی.» و او می دانست کدام گزینه ی پیش رویش در نظر مرد موفقیت است.  
هر کدام به راه های خود رفتند.برف می بارید.برف مثل باران نبود که به محض سقوط از خاک فرار کند.مثل تگرگ خشونت به خرج نمی داد.خاموش و آرام بود.ممکن بود قاره ای را در خود دفن کند و دم بر نیاورد.


	8. تماشای او

تماشای آن ها نفس گیر و در جا خشک کن بود. می توانست باشد. نیک که واقعا نگاهشان نمی کرد. او با زبانی له شده بین دندان هایش بر پهنه ی وسیع اشتباهات خودش می نگریست. کاش اندکی از ادعایش در تفلیس راست بود تا از تاثیرات همنشینی وحشتانکش با جری مرز بین دوست و دشمن را را گم کرده باشد. زن حتی نیازی نداشت دروغی به او بگوید تا در منجلاب سو تفاهم غرقش کند.  
دیانا مثل آهو می جنگید. دست ها و پاهایش به چابکی ضربه می زدند. تا وقتی خودش گام بر نمی داشت کسی نمی توانست از زمین جدایش کند. جری بود که از سرباز بی نقص تند و تیز فاصله داشت. یک دلیلش زایین ناآشنا بود.انصافا خوب آن را به کار می برد طوری که نیک نمی فهمید چرا جز بریدگی های اندک موفقیتی کسب نکرده است.  
دیانا در برابر زایین خودش را عقب برد و روی دو پا نشست.هنگامی که دست جری برای حرکت بعدی بالا می رفت همراه آن قیام کرد.یک پایش را چون بازوی جرثقیلی صاف از زمین کند و با چرخشی مهیب ضربه ای قدرتمند به دستان جری زد. زایین پرت شد. جری قبل از این که زن فرصت کند هر دو پا را تکیه گاه کند جا به جا شد و به او مشت زد. دیانا حمله ی او را با رفتن از پایی به پای دیگر تاب آورد.  
نیک از جا جسته بود. با زایین در دستش از پشت به هجومی اعلا حمله برد.دیانا گویی حسش کرده باشد با جهشی موقر تیغه را ناکام گذاشت. نیک همگام با جا به جایی شش هفتم جهت حمله اش را تغییر داد. جری به او مشت زد.  
دیانا مکث را دید. چهار بند انگشتش را حواله ی گونه ی جری کرد.شش هفتم دست او را به چنگ اورد و هجومی را به سمت خود کشید. دیانا پیشانی اش را به پیشانی او کوبید. نیک در ثانیه ای که شش هفتم برای جمع و جور کردن خود لازم داشت به پا خاست. برشش تمیز بود.هجومی تا زیر شمشیر خم شد.مچ نیک در دستش بود.او تقلایی کرد ولی استخوان و غضروفش با صدایی بدتر در هم شکستند. دیانا زایین را از انگشتان او دزدید.  
شش هفتم تکه ای فولادین را سد تیغه قرار داد.آهن پاره را سر داد و از زیر زایین گریخت.سپس ابزار نویافته اش را به سر هجومی زد که تا فرود آمدن ضربه تنها شانه اش از جا تکان نخورده بود. فریادی از لب های زن گریخت.مشت دیگر جری داشت میامد.نیک از روی زانو ها و با دست سالمش در موهای زن چنگ انداخت. دیانا برگشت. آستین نیک را گرفت و بلندش کرد. هنگامی که پهلویش را در برابر مشت جری خم می کرد نیک را فرستاد تا هدف ضربه ی او قرار بگیرد.  
او روی زمین غلتید. جری و دیانا ضرباتی منظم و از جا جستن هایی دقیق رد و بدل کردند. شش هفتم به لباس او رسید و با فشردن آن در مشت هجومی را به دیوار همان کوپه ای کوبید که در آن مخفی شده بود.یک بار .دوبار. آن وقت بود که نیک دیدش.سوسویی رنگی کنار شانه ی زن.   
برخاست :«بپا.» هر دو دستش را دور شش هفتم حلقه کرد.مانند کوه حجیم و به سفتی سنگ بود. نیک موفق شد با وزن خود زاویه ای به آن تن بدهد. هجوم هاله از بیخ گوش شان گذشت. جری داشت او را کنار می زد که زن دستی بالا برد و همگام با اشاره اش به آن ها درخشش کوچک باز به جلو خیز برداشت. نوبت شش هفتم بود تا او را به زمین بدوزد.  
داخل قطار گریختند. کرم بریده بریده ی در هم ریخته. جایی برای دویدن نبود. قاتل با سیلی از خرده ریز های که می پاشیدند و سقف هایی که فرو می ریختند به دنبالشان بود.هیچ کدام سریع نبودند. حتی دیانا. گاه سرعت سپری شده بود. تنها خون ریزی و سلاخی تا به این جا دوام اورده بودند.  
یا یک قدم جلو تر از آوار بودند یا قدمی عقب. مدام به هم و دیوار ها می خوردند و از درد صدمات به هم فشرده جیغ می زدند. آدرنالین کافی برای پوشاندن این ها در بدنشان باقی نمانده بود.  
نیک سوالی را پرسید که از آن متنفر بود:«چه طور؟» « یه قطعه از هجومیش رو کشید داخل حباب دفاعی اش.» نیک میله ای را از کف راهرو برداشت:«پس فقط همینو داره؟» جری سر تکان داد و با اشاره ای به میله گفت:«پشت من.» ابرو های نیک از تعجب بالا رفتند ولی فهمید. جری به غریزه ی سربازی شیشه ای تیز در دست گرفته بود. به او زمزمه کرد:«هنوز دفاعی ات رو داری؟» «یه کمی.فقط جلوی دو تا ضربه ی اونو تاب میاره.»  
دری کوچک را گشود و در قاب آن ایستاد.میله بالای شانه اش بود و جری وسط راهرو. برخورد نور های سفید و سرخ تقریبا روی سینه ی او رخ داد.سایه روشن های دو نور به چشم نیک می رسید. ولی تاثیری که به تجربه توی فضا حس می کرد بسیار بیش تر بود.  
جری زود عقب کشید و وارد دیدرس نیک شد. میله درست بین دو کتف زن فرود امد. قاتل مانند بهمن سهمگینی افتاد. نیک خشمگین از خطای اولیه اش میله را چرخاند و درخشش را دید.هیولایی کوچک و بی وجود.ته مانده ی یک هاله.داشت ضربه ی اخر را می زد که جری خودش را به او کوبید و در کوپه را پشت سرشان بست.  
موج مهاجم با سیلی از احساسات شستشان .نیک در زانو هایش پنهان و گلوله شد تا زجر را دوام اورد. تکه ی باقی از هاله یالماس گون اصلا ته مانده نبود. فریاد جری گوش هایش را کر می کرد .به شش هفتم نگریست. دهان باز،رنگ پریده و رخ پر عرقش به کسی می ماند که...  
شانه ی او را تکان داد. موج کوچک دیگری به آن ها کوبید. هق هقی کرد ولی خودش را مجاب کرد حرف بزند:«باید بریم. یه پنجره هست. در رو قفل می کنیم و می دویم. تنها شانسمونه.» در برابر انفجار ریزه میزه ی بعدی کمی منقبض شدند. جری گفت:«می رسم.» در سه کنج گیر افتاده بودند چه رسیدنی؟ جری نسبت به تماس نیک بی تفاوت مانده بود. او را تکان داد تا شاید واکنشی بگیرد. موهای دسته دسته شده ی جری تاب می خوردند ولی تنها حرکت او متعلق به چشم هایی بود که روی زمین را می کاویدند. اصلا به نظر نمی رسید دنبال چیزی بگردد.  
روی دو زانو به او نزدیک شد.دست شکسته را بی مصرف به شکمش می فشرد.سالم را در تقاطع گردن و شانه ی جری جا داده بود. انفجار های ریز تبدیل به بادی مداوم شده بودند. ملایم اما سمی. التماس کرد:«پاشو بریم. بدو. بدو از پنج فرمانه لعنتی.» جری چون روحی دم زد:«بی فایده است.» به سختی موفق شد هق هق نکند:«احمق.» به گونه ی او ضربه ای زد. جری گفت:«چیزی نمونده.» نیک توانش را در حنجره اش ریخت:«به چی؟حرف بزن.»   
جری دست او را کنار زد و گلوی نیک را فشرد. او روی زمین با نایی نیمه باز از دنیا تشکر کرد که به وضع سابق برگشته است. جری غرید:«آزمایش توئه! همین طور که نوشته بودیش.» از لای آن گردنبند مرگ طلب کرد:«چی نوشته بودم شش هفتم؟»  
شش هفتم گفت:« فاز سوم .هاله هاش تقریبا از بین رفتن. ما هم همچنان بهش فشار اوردیم. داره تبدیل میشه.» شُک در سیاهی عنبیه های نیک کریستالیزه شده بود. با احتیاط پرسید: «الان؟» «الان.» پس مهم نبود کجا بروند.هر هنری که در آن سراپنجه ی بی رحم جوانه می زد تازه نفس می بود. زن آن را به کار می بست و در آخر با یکی از تار موهایش هر دو را دار می زد.  
نیک دست شل شده ی دور حلقش را باز کرد. کنار او خمیده شد. درماندگی حقیقی در سوالش دمیده شده بود:«نتیجه ی تبدلیش...پیش بینی اینو لازم داریم.» جری باز ناپدید می شد. شروع به زمزمه می کرد و صورتش از حالت تهی می شد. مرد در استانه ی جنون دم زد:«مگه نقشه ی تو نبود؟» «نه! تو می خواستی راجع به تبدیل بدونی.» با ترس خم تر شد تا او را درست ببیند:«یادته؟» جری خیلی کم رنگ تاییدش کرد. نگاهشان در هم قفل بود اما نیک احساس نمی کرد یک دهم شخصی راهم در اختیار داشته باشد.  
پرسید:«به چی تبدیل میشه؟» شانه های جری منقبض و صاف شدند:«نمی دونم.» نیک فشار اورد:«پس بفهم!» دیگر اثری از حمله نبود. الماس اعلا به خود استراحتی می داد تا همدم تازه اش را بشناسد.  
ماهیچه های زیر پلک و ابرو های جری منقبض می شدند. پوستش چروک بر می داشت ولی هر وقت به آن حالت متمرکز نزدیک می شد چیزی او را در هم می شکست. نیک تشویقش کرد:«حس گر و درمانگر که محاله بشه.جست و جو هم لازم نداره چون می دونه کجاییم. دو تا احتمال که بیش تر نمونده.» جری لب زد:«نمی تونم .نمیشه.» و بعد با صدایی راسخ رو به نیک کرد:«خودت سر در میاری. روشن شو.» او ذوب شد. خشک و صادق گفت:«حس گره که زیر دستم از خط گذشت.» «خودت خاموشش کردی. خودتم درستش می کنی.» «واقعا فکر کردی می تونم روشن بشم؟حالا؟» می دید که مستعد بی نظیر جزیره لب پرتگاه است و خداحافظی هایش را می گوید.جری گفت:«مجبوری.» نیک با جفت دست سر او را نگه داشت. انگار روان درونش را هم بتواند حفظ کند.«نیستم.»  
گوش های جری در خم شصت های نیک جا گرفته بوند. ناخن هایش در موهای او چنگ می زدند.خیره به آن مهلکه ی عذاب که صورت او بود گفت:«من یه تحلیل گر دارم» هر دو می لرزیدند. حقیقت عمیق و خنک کمکی نمی کرد. جری چشم هایش را بست. ذهن نیک خالی شد تا جز حضور خطر و راه حل بین دستانش چیزی را درک نکند.  
جری قرار نبود او را نجات دهد. تنها قرارشان با هم این بود که یک دیگر را غرق کنند. نیک خطوط پلک ها را که بس صاف و پوشیده بودند به خاطر سپرد. پلک ها که بالا می رفت یا با انسانی هشیار رو به رو می شد یا مردی دیوانه.  
در لحظه ی دیدن عنبیه های عسلی و مردمک های گشاد خشکش زد. آن قدر منتظر بود چیزی بشنود که اول متوجه نشد شش هفتم دست او را پایین اورده است و دارد میله را دوباره درونش جا می دهد. جوابت؟ البته که حالا دیگر افکارش به او نمی رسید.  
در انتظار پاسخ بود و با نخستین جرقه های فکر گمان کرد آشنایی قدیمی است. اندیشه را که درک کرد فهمید غریبه ای بسیار بد است.هجومی اعلا ذهنش را گسترده بود تا تاریک ترین تجربه هایش را به اشتراک بگذارد. مانند تماشای فیلمی صامت و بی حس اما واقعی بود. مغاکی بود که دست دراز کرده. قاشق و چنگال پیش اورده بود تا ببلعد.  
نیک ضعیف بود و سوسوی مخربی هلش می داد به سمت مغاک. به دلیلی در حال سقوط نبود. جری ظاهرا بدون اگاهی از اطرافش خشک شده بود. نه مثل مجسمه. شبیه کپه ای سنگ در شرف فرو ریختن.  
هجومی که در را گشود نیک میله به دست برخاسته بود.شعله ی وارونه ی موهایش،راحتی قاب هیکلش و خونسردی تیز چهره اش معما نبود. هزارتویی بود چنان پیچیده که نادیده اش گرفت. هرگز قرار نبود درکش کند. بر عکس شش هفتم، فقط می دید.  
در کوپه جای جنبادن بدن نبود. یک میز،دو ردیف نیمکت بالا و پایین. تازه جری هم یک گوشه بود. میله راهی نرفته به شایستگی در دست آماده ی هجومی جا گرفت.اما از چنگ نیک در نیامد.چرا؟ و هنگامی که سه هفتم میله را کشید و او مجبور شد مرکز ثقلش را این ور و آن ور کند تا از نزدیکی بیش از حد بگریزد فهمید.  
زن میله را بالا برد و نیک مجبور شد با آرنجی در سینه ی او فاصله را نگه دارد.هجومی هر دو دستش را داشت. او یک دست و انعطاف ستون فقراتش را. او تجربه ای به شدت نادر را از سر گذرانده بود. در استفاده از استعداد جدیدش دقیق و هدفمند بود. چرا؟   
زن با موهای باز رنگی اش می جنگید. نیک فرصتی برای گیر انداختنشان نداشت که هیچ. موها حواسش را می ربودند.گردبادی درخشان در کنار بقیه ی پوشش عادی او بود.ناخود آگاه روی موهای او متمرکز می شد نه بدن حریفش.  
گردنش را از زیر دست او و به راست برد. زن به همان جهت حرکت کرد تا او را از نقطه ی تعادل در ببرد. هجومی کامل بود. کمالی بود که برای حیرت از وجود خود تعلل نمی کرد. برای یک نیزه چه تفاوتی داشت که با آلیاژی تازه روکش شود؟ باز هم به هدف می خورد.  
زن میله را چرخاند و کمر نیک را سمت خود آورد. او با آرنجش به عقب ضربه زد. سه هفتم خم شد و خواست دستش را دور گردن او بیندازد. نیک به جلو خم شد و سرش را صاف زد به یکی از نیمکت های بالا.  
هجومی می دانست چه طور حمله ببرد و حمله ها را به نفع خودش منحرف کند. کند شده بود.پاره ی هاله ی سرخش بیکار افتاده بود.با وجود این ها نیک هنوزهم به حمایت شش هفتم وابسته بود تا دربرابر مقاومت کند. زن ساعدش را دور گردن او محکم و محکم تر کرد. نیک میله را کج کرد تا در بدن او فرو برود. زن او را رها کرد. با ضربه ای چرخاند. دستش را بالا برد و نیک که حاضر نبود این یگانه دست گیر زندگی اش را بی خیال شود تکان بدی خورد. پاهایش در رفتند و آویزان به میله ماند. زود جای پا پیدا کرد ولی نه قبل از این که نفسش با زانویی درست زیر سینه خالی شود.  
هجومی در هر نقطه ی مبارزه دست بالا را داشت. به هر جزئی مسلط بود. البته عمل گری کامل و جست و جو گری سواستفاده چی بود. ولی مدافعی راستین نبود. گوشه ی چشم نیک به جری بود که نامرئی هوایش را داشت.  
به دنبال سر و گلوی هم چرخیدند.میله بالا سرشان.ئزن با دستی در موهای نیک سرش را به لبه ی نیمکت بالا کوبید .او با زانو به شکم او و با پا به پهلوی او زد.هجومی به قصد صاف کردن پیشانی او با پیشانی اش نیک را جلو کشید. او هم به همین قصد پیش رفت.  
چشمانش سیاهی رفت و برفکی رنگ رنگی جلوی دیدش را گرفت.از لحاظ فیزیکی هم داشت کور می شد. دیدش را که بازیافت در حال تلو تلو خوردن بود. میله را رها کرده و در چنگ سه هفتم گذاشته بود. پشتش که به در رسید متوقف شد.  
جری در کنارش روی زانو بود اما هنوز نگاهش قدرت این را داشت که ادمی را به زمین بدوزد. هجومی اعلا بهتر از ان بود که وقت را صرف قدم های اضافی کند. دو قدم راه را با یکی و نصفی طی کرد. جای پاهایش هم هیچ متزلزل نشد. نیک را نشانه نرفته بود. نوک میله سمت سینه ی شش هفتم بود. او به طرز ساده ای نباید اجازه می داد زن به خواسته اش برسد.  
خودش را به طرزی وقاحت بار قهرمانانه سپر جری کرد.هجومی از به سیخ کشیدن او پشیمان به نظر نمی رسید.نوک ناهموار و پهن میله به سمت سینه اش امد و او خم شد. نیزه از روی شانه اش سر خورد و در گوشت شش هفتم فرو رفت.نیک ناله ی او را از درد و تعجب شنید. دیانا مدافع نبود اما او هم قرار نبود یکی شان باشد.هجومی با وزن خود میله را جلو می برد و گردنش رو به صورت نیک بود.  
نیک شیشه ی شکسته را از انگشتان جری در اورد و با برشی مهمان رگ گردن زن کرد. او فقط نامردی بود که قواعد از پشت خنجر زدن را خوب بلد است. خون لبه ی شیشه را رنگ زد و به کف کوپه پاشید.در دهان نیک پرید و به چشمانش افشانه شد.  
چشمه ای که در قله ی هجومی گشووده شده بود او را به زمین آورد. نیک روی همان زمین افتاد.هاله ای قرمز دور زن وسعت می یافت.البته که او متعجب بود. قیافه ای ناپایدار که به زودی با سکون جایگزین شد.هجومی تقلا نمی کرد. به رهایی خون پیرامونش و باز به گرمای همان بود. خون ریزی رنگ پوستش را به سایه ای درست از سفید در می اورد و حادثه ی دیشب لباس هایش را سیاه کرده بود. مرگ بار ترین ترکیب استعداد ها زیر نور آفتاب مرد. مجسمه ای در بهترین حالت که به سبب بی احتیاطی یک ابله از روی پایه اش سر می خورد و تکه تکه می شد. شاهکاری که نیک نابودش کرده و از تقلیدش عاجز بود.  
و باز هم بزرگ ترین درد ها از این ناشی می شد که اشتباه کرده بود.  
***  
نیرو های امداد محلی همراه با گروه مختصری مستعد سر رسیدند. چون انفجار چیزی نیست که هر سال در راه آهن کهن سال بلاروس رخ دهد و مدافعان خوب می دانستند کجا را بپایند.  
در کمال تعجب هیچ یک از آن دو را بیهوش نیافتند. جری پس از در آوردن میله تقلا کرده بود خودش را از قطار دور کند.نیک در برکه ای از خون خواب بود. از خرابه به بیرون هدایتشان کردند. درمانگر و تحلیل گر تیم از او سوالاتی پرسیدند. جواب های دروغ و راست را شنیدند. کوتاه. تک کلمه ای .به دور از سبک خاص پر طمطراق او.  
دروغ هایی که می گفت برای پوشاندن اشتباهش بودند .فاجعه ای پر عاقبت را برای هیچ و پوچ علم کرد. از کی شروع کرده بود توهم بزند؟ مدارک به واضحی روز به نظر می رسیدند. استدلال هایش قاطع بودند. دهانش را با دست پوشانده بود و به سوالات اخر سر تکان می داد.  
تحلیل گر پرسید:«حس گرتون چه طور مرد؟» «حین انفجار باید جزغاله شده باشه.» «احتمالات دیگه ای هم هست.» نیک صاف نشست و پا روی پا انداخت. در حالی که دست سالمش را روی زانو می گذاشت و سرش را به ان تکیه می داد گفت:«فقط یه نفر هست که من بهش جواب پس می دم.بین شما ها هم نمی بینمش.» مدتی طول کشید تا به تحلیل گر بر بخورد. آن گاه نیک اضافه کرد:«یه تلفن برام بیار و بزار درمانگرتون به کارش برسه.» تحلیل گر با قیافه ای وامانده رفت.  
درمانگر تا از جری فارغ نشد سراغ او نیامد. زخم های شش هفتم را _مخصوصا آخری را_تا حد امکان به هم آورده بودند. درمانگر کار بلدی بود چون به جای وحشت کردن از چشمان تهی شش هفتم جزیره برایش زمزمه می کرد و از اخبار کناره گیری هدایت گر سیبیلوی اعصاب خرد کن می گفت.  
درمانگر با دیدن مچ نیک_که خودش مدام از میدان دید کنار می گذاشت_ گفت:«یا خیلی خوش شانس بودی یا بد شانسی بدی اوردی.» نیک اشاره ای به خرابی های سرتاسر منطقه کرد. درمانگر در حالی که کله اش را می خاراند گفت:«من اگه دفاعی بودم سال به سال روم خط نمی افتاد. فعلا دستش نمی زنم یکی بهتر از من باید جمع و جورش کنه. چیزی حس می کنی؟» «کم تر از بی رمق ترین شعله ی جهنم قدرت داره.» درمانگر طوری ایستاد که شانه ها و لگنش به دو جهت متفاوت بروند:«از روی تجربه می گی نه؟» نیک از خزانه ی واژگان شش هفتم سر فرود آوردن را دزدید. خستگی او را تبدیل به پوسته ای خالی می کرد و خرابی این مکان به پوسته سیخونک می زد. خرابی که حاصل از اشتباه او بود.  
تحلیل گر با تلفنی برگشت.واقعا زنگ زده. او با دلخوری بسیار گوشی را به نیک داد. ناکر سرد بود و جوشش فحاشی اش فرو کش کرده:«چپ و راستتون کردن و تف کردن بیرون اره؟» تمسخر نیک برای اخرین بار به بی حالی آغشته شد:«فرمانده.» «زر زراتو ببر پیش هدایت گرت.» نارضایتی بی اختیار از میان لب های نیک برخاست که خنده ی ناکر را بر انگیخت. نیک گفت:«تیممو بچین.» این حرف بین هدایت گر ارشد آسیا و زیر دست صاحب شش هفتمش یک معنی بیش تر نمی توانست داشته باشد. ناکر چانه نزد یا سوالات اضافی نپرسید. تماس را قطع کرد و نیک گوشی را به تحلیل گر پس داد:«می بینم که کارمندان وظیفه شناس نایاب نشدن.» درمانگر با قیافه ای که می گفت باورش نمی شود کسی در برابر لطف دیگری چنین رفتار زننده ای پیش بگیرد تحلیل گر را برد. مگر نه کار خودش زیاد می شد.  
سه نفر دیگر دور جری بودند و سوال می پرسیدند. توجه بقیه ی تیم هم که خرابی را چشمی ارزیابی می کردند به شش هفتم بود.جست و جوگر شان از جری پرسید:« فقط یه نفر بود؟ کل مدت؟» نیک نیشخندی استادانه زد.چه سوال مسخره ای و چه تعدادی که منتظر شنیدن جواب آن نبودند. نه که شش هفتم قرار بود درست جواب بدهد.  
دستان جری روی جفت برتا های بازیافته اش بود.هنوز به تکیدگی نهالی به نظر می رسید که زیر نفس مرگ ایستاده:«یکی دیگه شونم مرد.» آرواره های نیک روی هم ساییدند.همینو بلدی بگی؟  
او را صدا زد:«همکار عزیزم.» و سر جری چرخید. خوب بود. می خواست جمیع حواس او را به خود بدوزد.  
کمی به جلو خم شد. پلکی شیرین زد و لبخندی شیرین تر.گویی رازی را به اشتراک می گذارد اما صدایش بلند بود:«جالب اینجاست که حامی ها معشوق نازنین تو رو نکشتن و تو داری اون ها رو قلع و قمع می کنی.»هر چه که باید از گنبد مرمر گونش گرد آورده اما باز در برابر ضربه ی جری به آسمان پرت شد. واقعا آن آبی افسرده کننده را همه جا دید. خوبی اش این بود که عمل گری دفاعی او را گرفت. مگر نه لابد تکه ای آوار کاری را انجام می داد که هجومی اعلا از پسش بر نمی آمد.  
بدون گشتن دنبال نگاه خیره و از خشم گلگون شش هفتم خندید. این طور آرزوی دو ساله ی هیولا ها و هدایت گران مشتاق را بر می آورد. دهانش را با پشت دست سالمش پوشاند و چشمان براق از خنده اش را به جری نشان داد. شش هفتمی داغ مثل آهنی گداخته. مثل شب پیش. جری دیگر با او نمی آمد. هرگز.  
نیک به سوی درمانگر ها رفت تا از شر جراحت هایش خلاص شود.  
***  
زمان حال:  
لیبرا در مدت زمانی که صرف آب خوردن نیک می شد به تجزیه تحلیل اطلاعات پرداخت. همان کاری که هر بچه ی خوبی پس از شنیدن داستان باید بکند .طبق عادت همان بچه ها او پرسید:«بعدش چی شد؟» نیک از زمختی هایی چون شانه بالا انداختن به دور بود. نشستن شاهزاده وار راحتش بیان می کرد که کوچک ترین اهمیتی ندارد:«تیمم رو اداره کردم. ناکر هم نهایت سعی اش رو کرد از شعله ی بی فروغ ببرت کار بکشه. سر سال نشده تارک دنیا شد.»   
لیبرا طرز نشستنش را تغییر داد. چیزی هنوز اذیتش می کرد:«برای این که ثابت کنی وقتی گفتم تا پیش شماهام عجلم سر نمی رسه اشتباه کردم ، راه های دیگه ای هم بود.» نیک چون مار در تاریکی انتظار می کشید. لیبرا با مکث گفت:«پس....» چه مکث طولانی.سرگرمم کن پرنده کوچولو . لیبرا پرسید:«چرا یه داستان پر ابهام برام تعریف کردی؟» حالا شد.  
_چهچهه ی دوست داشتنی بود ولی متاسفانه درکش نکردم.  
هاله ی آبی در تلاشی آشکار برای فهمیدن نبض می زد:«چرا جری ازت محافظت کرد؟ خودش سالم تر بود.اون باید با هجومی رو به رو می شد نه تو.» نکته سنجی ظریفیه.یا در واقع وسواسیه.  
نیک با تکان های کوچک دست اهمیت حرف های او را کنار زد:«نمی تونست هم حفاظش رو دور ذهنش حفظ کنه هم بجنگه.موقع شنیدن درد و زجر مربی عزیزت حواست پرت شد؟ نیمه دیوانه بود.» لیبراپس از سبک سنگین کردنی مدت دار شانه بالا انداخت.  
پرنده کوچولو برخاست: «تو خونه می بینمت؟» او دستی برای خداحافظی بالا برد و زحمت پاسخ گویی نکشید.  
مطمئن بود پرنده کوچولو پس از تمرین های امروز و امتحان پایان دوره ی پیش رویش جزییات را فراموش می کرد. ولی از الان تضمین می داد سوال او روان خودش را خواهد آزرد.   
شش هفتم تقریبا به جنون رسیده بود. بله. او ی روانی را مجاب کرد تحلیل کند زیرا چاره ی دیگری نبود. امروز هم ادعا نمی کرد اگر دیانا زنده شود او را خواهد فهمید. ولی به توانایی شش هفتم برای هوشیار ماندن اعتماد نکرده بود. به استعداد خودش در هدایت او به سوی هوشیاری امید بست.  
بر اساس هر حساب و تحلیلی کارش را درست انجام داده بود. پس اگر جری دقایق نهایی را در کمال سلامتی روانی به سر می برده چرا دفاع را به مبارزه ارجح دانست؟ چرا دفاع از منو...  
دو هفتم عزیزش وارد شد:«یکی زنگ زده.» نیک به تلفن روی میزش اشاره کرد:«گمونم دستور العمل این وضعیت بغرنج برات روشن باشه.» «احتمالا داره شنود میشه.» «عزیزم از کی من اون قد بی رحم شدم که نعمت صدام رو در اختیار گوش هایی محتاج نذارم؟»  
او تلفن را برداشت و روزی غرق در فکر را اغاز کرد.

پایان


End file.
